Vom Schicksal verbunden
by MoonPie5997
Summary: Eine Geschichte über zwei Menschen, die durch das Schicksal zusammen trafen. Dies ist meine Geschichte über das erste treffen von Haruka und Michiru und der Verlauf ihrer Beziehung.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon Fanfiction

Durch das Schicksal verbunden

Kapitel 1

Eine sternenklare Nacht, keine Wolke war zu sehen und der Vollmond spendete Licht, das auf eine junge, hübsche Frau fiel, die auf der großen Brücke stand, auf der gerade kein Verkehr herrschte. Sie ging näher und schaute auf den Fluss der unter ihr verlief. Das Wasser tobte. Ein kühler Wind wehte durch ihr Haar und Kleid, ihre blasse Haut glänzte und ihre zierliche Silhouette warf einen kleinen Schatten auf die Straße. Sie atmete tief durch, wartete einen Moment und kletterte vorsichtig über das Gelände der Brücke und stand nun auf der anderen ungesicherten Seite. Sie zitterte und hielt sich noch mit aller Kraft an die kalten, eisernen Seile die die Brücke hielten. Sie fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust, den sie schon lange ertragen musste. Sie fing an zu weinen und wollte gerade einen Schritt setzten, doch zögerte, weinte nun noch mehr und schaute in den Himmel. „Warum?" rief sie aus vollem Halse, aus ihrer Stimme die Verzweiflung zu hören mit der sie im Moment kämpfte.

Sie schaute wieder herab, auf das rauschende Wasser, die Wellen waren sanft und sie fühlte sich ungewöhnlich wohl an. „Es ist wohl nun vorbei…" dachte sie sich. Sie war kurz davor den Griff zu lösen, der sie noch vor den Sturz hielt. Ihre Beine fühlten sich schwer an und dennoch fiel es ihr nicht leicht sich auf ihnen zu halten. Ein Motorrad war vom weiten zu hören das immer näher kam, sogar auf die Brücke zu. Die junge Frau wendete ihren Blick nicht vom glänzenden Wasser ab.

Der Fahrer des Motorrads kam immer näher, bemerkte die Frau auf dem ersten Blick nicht, doch als dieser erkannte, was sie zu tun versuchte, bremste er so stark ab wie er konnte. Der Fahrer blieb einige Meter vor der Frau stehen, sprang von seinem roten Motorrad, sicherte es schnell und rannte vorsichtig auf sie zu. Die Frau drehte sich nun erschrocken um und hielt sich noch fester an dem stahlenden Seil fest, in ihrem Blick Angst und Traurigkeit.

„Bleiben Sie fern!" warnte sie den Fahrer. Dieser blieb abrupt stehen und nahm den Helm ab, sein blondes Haar zerzaust und in seinem Gesicht lag ein Hauch von Panik. „Bitte! Bitte warte! Spring nicht!" Er wusste nicht was er hätte sonst sagen sollen. Dass er einst in so einer Situation verwickelt sein würde, hätte er nie gedacht. „Sie kennen mich nicht, wieso sollte ich auf Sie hören?"

Der Fahrer überlegte schnell: „Ich…ähm…Was ist wenn ich dich kennenlernen möchte?" „Was?" die Frau war verwirrt. „Ja, ich…ich möchte dich kennenlernen, um dir dann zu sagen, dass du nicht springen sollst." Der Fahrer war überrascht, dass er das gesagt hatte. Es war so als kamen diese Worte von selbst. Doch es schien zu wirken. Die Frau schien für einen Moment unsicher zu sein, über das, was sie da eben tat. Sie fühlte sich glücklich, es war lange her dass sich jemand um sie sorgte. Es war bevor dieser schreckliche Zwischenfall geschah. Es war vor dem Abend, an dem sie alles verlor dass sie liebte. Sie fühlte sich nun traurig und glücklich zugleich.

Es lang lange Zeit eine Stille über sie, die der Motorradfahrer unterbrach. „Mein Name ist Haruka Tenno. Verrate mir deinen." Sie versuchte so vorsichtig wie möglich auf sie einzureden, denn noch war die junge Frau nicht auf der sicheren Seite der Brücke. Die Frau zögerte jedoch. „Komm schon, du hast doch sicher auch einen Namen oder?" Sie lächelte, nun etwas entspannter, da sie am Gesicht der jungen Frau merkte, dass sie ebenfalls lachen musste. „Mein…Mein Name ist Michiru. Michiru Kaio." „Das ist wirklich ein schöner Name, er passt wirklich zu einer so hübschen Person wie dich." Michiru errötete.

Haruka musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich etwas an sich hatte, das sie irgendwie verzauberte. Sie war so lieblich und schön. Sie ging auf sie zu und reichte Michiru langsam ihre Hand. „Komm ich helf dir auf die andere Seite." Versuchte Haruka endlich, sie wollte sie endlich da weg haben, damit sie vielleicht doch nicht auf den dummen Gedanken kam zu springen. Doch Michiru wendete ihren Kopf von ihr ab. „Nein…Ich…will nicht." Stotterte sie zögerlich.

„Was?" Haruka war schockiert, sie dachte, sie hätte sie zur Vernunft gebracht, doch irgendwie wusste sie auch, dass das hier leider nicht so leicht wird wie gedacht. Sie überlegte was sie sagen sollte. Sie versuchte sich ihr wieder etwas zu nähern, und nun sah sie ihre schönen Augen, die vollen Lippen, das mittellange wellige Haar und das engelsgleiche Gesicht. Haruka musterte sie erstaunt. Sie fragte sich, warum sie das hier alles tun will. Sie sah wie sie nun nach oben schaute, und sich die Sterne des klaren Nachthimmels anschaute. Sie war so unschuldig und elegant. „Wieso willst du springen?" Haruka bereute kurz, dass sie sie so übermütig gefragt hatte. Michiru fing wieder an zu weinen, sagte erst nichts doch ihre Hände schiefen sich immer fester an die Seile zu halten, Haruka erkannte schon ihre Adern und das Weiß ihrer Knöchel.

„Ich vermisse sie einfach zu sehr." Fing sie leise an, ihre Stimme zittrig und dennoch sanft. „Ein Leben ohne sie, halte ich nicht mehr aus!" Sie schluchzte. „Wen meinst du?" fragte Haruka daraufhin vorsichtig. „Meine Familie." Michiru schaute wieder auf das Wasser, das nun noch stärker tobte. „Wir waren zu schnell unterwegs. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wie das passierte…Plötzlich spürte ich wie etwas in uns knallte…und sie wachten danach einfach nicht mehr auf…Keiner von ihnen….Meine Eltern, meine Schwester und mein Bruder…Sie haben mir sehr viel bedeutet." Haruka fiel eine Träne über die Wange, die Geschichte rührte sie. „Es ist schon 6 Monate her, doch ich schaffe es einfach nicht… Seit sie weg sind, habe ich nie wirklich gelacht, nie das Leben genossen und nun ist es wohl soweit. Ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, ich weiß es klingt dumm, doch ich kann nicht mehr. Ich fühle mich so schrecklich einsam. Ich habe niemanden der bei mir ist.…." Sie löste leicht den Griff an den Stahlseilen.

Haruka musste handeln, sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie sprang, obwohl sie es hätte verhinder können. Sie musste sich beeilen, das schöne Mädchen neigte sich immer mehr nach vorne und der Griff wurde immer lockerer. „Ich!" fing sie erst zögernd an und fuhr dann entschlossen fort: „Ich werde mich um dich kümmern, Michiru, werde immer bei dir sein, mit dir reden und dir helfen. Ich werde da sein wenn du jemanden brauchst. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen und dich nie alleine lassen!" Michiru war verwundert, hielt sich nun wieder mit etwas mehr Kraft fest. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber es gefiel ihr wie schön sie ihren Namen sagte. Doch sie wurde dennoch misstrauisch. „Wir sind uns doch noch fremd, wie kannst du so etwas sagen?" Haruka wusste nicht wirklich, was sie da tat, aber sie konnte sie doch nicht springen lassen. „Ich weiß, dass es komisch klingt, doch ich möchte dich seit diesem Moment nicht mehr allein lassen. Und du kannst mir vertrauen, das werde ich auch nicht. Ich werde mein Versprechen einhalten."

„Das…würdest du tun?" Michiru wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie war überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen und ihr wurde leicht schwindelig. „Aber…kann ich dir wirklich vertrauen?" „Ich meine es ernst." Haruka schaute ihr tief in die blau-grünen Augen, die sie an den Ozean erinnerte. „ Aber nur" sie wurde ernst. „wenn du mir jetzt deine Hand gibst und du zulässt das ich heil auf die andere Seite bringe." Haruka streckte wieder ihre Hand aus.

Michiru schaute sie lange an und führte langsam und zögerlich ihre Hand in Harukas. Diese hielt sie gut fest und half ihr über das Geländer. Sie hatte Angst ihr wehzutun, doch sie wollte sie nicht fallenlassen und versuchte sie so behutsam es ging auf die kalte Asphalt Straße abzusetzen. Danach nahm sie Michiru in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Plötzlich hatten sie das Gefühl, diese Situation schon zu kennen.

Haruka war wie von einem Blitz getroffen und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. „Das ist ein komisches Gefühl, es scheint mir als ob ich diesen Moment schon einmal erlebt habe. Auch sie. Sie kommt mir nun so bekannt vor... Egal, ich bin glücklich, dass sie nun hier bei mir ist und ich werde mich nun liebevoll um sie kümmern. Denn das hat sie wirklich verdient. Ich hoffe ich mache sie glücklich…" dachte Haruka und schaute Michiru an, sie hielt sie immer noch in den Armen, diese musste weinen, aber diesmal vor Glück, dass sie endlich wieder jemanden gefunden hatte, mit dem sie ihre Gefühle und Sorgen teilen konnte. Langsam löste sie die Umarmung, doch hätte sie gewusst wie viel Haruka ihr noch bedeuten würde, hätte sie sie nie mehr losgelassen.

**So das war das erste Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Haruka stellte ihr Motorrad auf der anderen Seite der Brücke ab, sicherte es wieder und brachte Michiru nach Hause, nachdem diese ihr die Adresse sagte. Es war nicht weit und der Himmel immer noc sternenklar. Haruka hielt Michiru fest in ihren Armen, denn sie spürte dass diese zitterte und erst den Schock vertragen musste, denn wäre Haruka nicht im Richtigen Moment gekommen, würde sie sie nun nicht im Arm haben. Sie dachte über ihr Versprechen nach dass sie ihr gegeben hatte, sie nie mehr allein zu lassen. Sie bereute es für einen Moment, denn sie kannte sie nicht und nun müsste es einhalten. Doch als sie sie ansah und ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem traurigen Gesicht sah, verschwanden ihre Sorgen.

„Es war das Richtige." Dachte sie sich. „Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich sie hätte springen lassen. Ich werde mich schon mit ihr verstehen. Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass sie mich wirklich interessiert. Sie erinnert mich an jemanden. Aber an wen?" „Ich…Ich danke dir." Flüsterte Michiru und Haruka wachte aus ihren Gedanken auf. „Ich glaube es war Schicksal, dass du genau in diesem Moment vorbei gekommen bist… " „Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass ein so hübsches Ding wie du springt. Das wäre doch eine Verschwendung und ich glaube viele Männer sind mir nun sehr dankbar." Sie lachte und selbst Michiru lächelte und wurde rot. „Haruka?" fing sie an „Du bist doch ein Mädchen oder?"

„Was?" „Oh! Tut mir Leid, das war dumm. Ich…äh vergiss was ich gesagt hab!" Haruka lachte laut. „Diese Frage stellt man mir oft, ich frag mich warum." antwortete sie mit Ironie. „Es…Es tut mir Leid das war unhöflich und taktlos." Michiru hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Ja…" antwortete Haruka und Michiru war nun verwirrt. „Was?" „Ja ich bin ein Mädchen." Haruka lächelte. „Doch ob Mann oder Frau, ist wirklich so wichtig?" „Ich glaube nicht…"

„Wäre es denn falsch wenn ich mich vielleicht in dich verlieben würde?" Sie grinste kokett. Michiru errötete, sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich auf irgendeine Art zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Es war kompliziert, sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, was sie genau fühlte, denn sie kannte sie doch gar nicht. „Dennoch" dachte Michiru. „Habe ich das Gefühl ihr schon einmal begegnet zu sein." „Ich mach doch nur Spaß." Haruka zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie bogen in eine kleine Seitenstraße ab. „Hier, wir sind da, dass ist doch die richtige Straße oder?" „Ja" antwortete Michiru schüchtern. „Kann ich dich allein lassen?" fragte Haruka nun ernst. „Ja, ich komm klar. Ähm…Haruka? hast du vielleicht, Lust, morgen noch…etwas zu spazieren?" Diese lächelte und antwortete: „Ich habe es dir versprochen ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl." Sie lachte und schaute sie an, in der Hoffung sie war nun nicht zu hart. Doch Michiru steckte das Lachen an. „Ich hol dich morgen um 14:00 Uhr ab." sagte Haruka während sie sich auf dem Weg machte und noch lässig Michiru zuwinkte, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Michiru stand die ganze Zeit da und schaute ihr lange nach. Ihr war etwas schwindelig geworden und fühlte sich nicht gut, es war ein Gefühl, dass sie schon eigentlich vergessen hatte. Was war es? Sie verdrängte es jedoch, also öffnete sie die dicke Tür, rannte die Treppen hoch in ihre Wohnung und schloss sie von innen ab. Sie seufzte, schaute auf die Uhr an ihrer Marine Blauen Wand und wunderte sich, denn es war schon fast 6 Uhr morgens. Die Sonne ging langsam auf und strahlte in das Zimmer in dem sie stand. Sie wohnte in einer Ein-Zimmer Wohnung mit einem Bad. Das Zimmer war relativ groß für eine Person, es bestand aus einer Küche, mit Kühlschrank, Ofen und Theke, einer Schlafcouch zum aufklappen, einen kleinen Fernseher, einer Kommode und einem Schreibtisch auf dem ein antikes Telefon stand. Außerdem lag noch eine Violine, viele Notenblätter, Pinsel und Farbflaschen auf dem Boden verstreut. Sie war eigentlich sehr ordentlich, doch sie war vor 2 Monaten in diese Wohnung gezogen und hatte noch keine Zeit gefunden hier wirklich Ordnung zu schaffen.

Außerdem war ihr Schreibtisch voller Bilder und Zeichnungen, die verstreut dalagen und Michiru's Gefühle Ausdruck geben sollten. Sie war nun mal eine leidenschaftliche Künstlerin. Eins ihrer Lieblingsbilder war eine Skizze einer jungen Frau im schwarzen Kleid die an einen schönen Strand vorbei lief an dem die Wellen den Sand küssten. Sie fühlte sich müde und beschloss sich etwas hinzulegen. Als sie aufwachte sah sie wieder auf ihre Uhr die über dem Fernseher hing und bemerkte dass es halb 2 war.

Schnell sprang sie auf und rannte ins Badezimmer. Dort kämmte sie sich das Haar und band es zu einem Zopf zusammen. Sie wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und zog sich schnell ein grünes T-shirt und ein schwarzen Rock an. Sie prüfte noch einmal ob alles gut aussah und rannte wieder ins Zimmer um sich dort noch einen Kaffee zu machen. „Warum bin ich so aufgeregt?" wunderte sie sich selbst während das Wasser kochte. Sie dachte an Haruka und wieder kam dieses komische Gefühl. „Das kann nicht sein,oder? Bin ich etwa? Nein, ich doch nicht…" sie lachte über sich selbst „Nein! Das…Ist unmöglich." Das Geräusch des alten Wasserkochers weckte sie aus ihren Gedanken und schnell machte sie sich einen Kaffee, trank ihn jedoch mit Ruhe, denn sie wollte ihn noch genießen.

Sie dachte lange an die Person, die sie heute vor dem Tod rettete. „Er sieht schon gut aus…Ach nein sie...Vielleicht macht es ja wirklich keinen Unterschied ob Mann oder Frau, oder? Denn irgendwie…mag ich sie schon, doch das wäre doch naiv zu glauben, dass…" Sie wollte an etwas anderes denke, doch plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür, sie stellte ihren leergetrunkenen Becher auf die Theke und rannte zur Tür, schloss sie hinter sich wieder ab um so schnell wie möglich nach unten zu laufen. Dort wartete Haruka in den gleichen Sachen wie in der heutigen Nacht. Sie sah müde aus, dennoch zufrieden.

Michiru freute sich sie zu sehen. „Wie geht es dir Michiru?" „Schon besser, dir?" „Etwas müde" sie grinste. „Es tut mir Leid das ich dir solche Umstände gemacht habe. Ich war dumm. Wieso wollte ich das überhaupt tun?" „Denk nicht mehr dran. Das Wichtigste ist, dass du jetzt hier bist." Michiru lächelte bei diesen Worten. Sie spazierten etwas durch die Stadt, gingen an Läden vorbei, die schöne Kleider im Schaufenster präsentierten und Bäckereien in denen ein süßer Duft die Straßen erfüllte. Später setzten sie sich auf eine Bank in dem Park, in dem die Kirschblüten ihre Schönheit entfalteten und das Platschen des Wassers eines schönen Brunnens zu hören war. Der Brunnen gefiel Michiru sehr, es waren zwei Statuen, die im Wasser standen, es war ein Liebespaar, die sich im Arm nahmen und um sie herum Fische aufgestellt waren aus deren Mäulern das Wasser den Himmel empor sprang. „Erzähl mir was von dir Haruka." Fing sie an.

Diese war erst verwundert, doch freute sich über Michirus Interesse an ihr. „hm..da gibt es nicht viel, doch lass mich mal nachdenken. Also ich liebe den Motorsport. Ich bin selbst ein ehrgeiziger Rennfahrer. Du müsstest es auch mal probieren, denn dieses Gefühl ist einfach unbeschreiblich. Es ist als würde man fliegen und man ist eins mit dem Wind." „Ich würde gern, doch ich muss zugeben, seit dem Unfall, meide ich schnelle Autos oder Motorräder." „Oh…tut mir Leid" erwiderte Haruka, sie hoffte, sie hatte ihr keine alten Wunden aufgerissen.

„Aber, wenn ich mit dir fahren würde, dann würde ich es probieren." Plötzlich fühlte Haruka sich nicht gut, ihr Bauch verkrampfte sich andauernd und ihr Herz pochte immer lauter. „Was zum…" dachte sie, wollte sich aber nicht anmerken lassen, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Sie schaute Michiru an, ihre strahlend blau grünen Augen schauten sie im gleichen Moment auch an und sie lächelte, leicht verlegen. Es war das schönste Lächeln, das sie je gesehen hat. „Ich weiß, es klingt komisch, doch kann es sein dass wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind?" Haruka erschreckte leicht bei dieser Frage, denn sie hatte seit Stunden das gleiche gedacht. „Ich hatte ebenfalls diesen Gedanken. Denn ich fühle mich wohl in ihrer Nähe. Dieses Gefühl hatte ich schon einmal, doch es ist lange her." dachte sie. „Ich glaube schon Michiru." antwortete sie doch verschwieg was sie fühlte.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachten sie damit sich kennen zu lernen, aber sie wussten -zwar nicht woher- schon alles übereinander. Dennoch hatten sie viel Spaß zusammen. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und sie beschlossen nach Hause zu gehen. Haruka wollte Michiru noch nach Hause bringen und so spazierten sie noch eine Weile. „Haruka?" „Ja?" „Es war wirklich schön, heute den Tag mit dir zu verbracht zu haben. Ich hoffe, wir können das öfter machen." Haruka lächelte „Ich auch." „Hier." Michiru gab ihr einen Zettel. „Ruf mich an wenn du mal wieder Zeit hast." „Das werde ich." Michiru verabschiedete sich von ihr mit einer Umarmung und rannte in ihre Wohnung. Haruka schaute sich den Zettel an und packte ihn liebevoll in ihr Portemonnaie.

Sie ging zu ihrem Motorrad, mit dem sie gekommen war und das sie vor Michiru's Haus abstellte, und fuhr los. Als sie zu Hause ankam sicherte sie es wieder und zog den Zündschlüssel raus. Sie öffnete die Tür ihrer Wohnung und ging erst einmal ins Bad um sich zu duschen. Sie wohnte ebenfalls allein, jedoch hatte sie zwei Zimmer, eine abgetrennte Küche und ein Badezimmer. In dem einen Zimmer standen ihr Bett ihr Schrank und ihr Tisch. Außerdem hingen viele Poster von Rennwagen und Motorräder an der Wand. Das andere Zimmer nutzte sie als Wohnzimmer, in dem ein großes Sofa und ein Fernseher stand, daneben noch ein Radio und etwas weiter ein kleiner Tisch auf dem sie aß.

Nachdem sie in ihren Pyjama, natürlich aus der Herrenabteilung, geschlüpft war, legte sie sich in ihr Bett, schlief jedoch nicht sofort ein. Sie dachte an den heutigen Tag. „Ich fange an, wirklich was für sie zu empfinden" dachte sie. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster über ihrem Bett und sah sich die Sterne an. „Es war wirklich Schicksal, dass ich genau in dem Moment bei ihr war. Es hat eine Bedeutung da bin ich mir sicher. Sie dachte noch lange an sie und die jüngsten Ereignissen, bis sie schließlich einschlief. Doch sie schlief nicht gut. Sie träumte von ihrer Vergangenheit, ein Thema, dass sie allzu gern verdrängt.

Michiru konnte ebenfalls nicht gut schlafen. Doch es war ein anderer Grund. Sie wachte fast jede halbe Stunde auf und eine merkwürdige Stimme in ihrem Kopf machte ihr Angst. Es war die Stimme einer Frau. „Das Ende wird bald kommen. Das Böse ist bedrohlich nah. Es wird Zeit..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Michiru wachte langsam und verwirrt auf daraufhin richtete sie sich auf und schaute sich um. Alles war so wie immer, dennoch fühlte sie sich anders. Sie überlegte kurz, konnte sich jedoch nicht mehr an ihren Traum erinnern. „Wieso brummt mein nur Kopf so?" dachte sie sich und hielt ihre Hände fest an ihrem Kopf. Sie stand vorsichtig auf und ging in Richtung Küche, holte ein kleines Gals aus einem Schrank und füllte es mit Wasser, das sie aus dem Kran goss. Sie trank davon und langsam beruhigte sie sich.

Die Sonne war schon relativ hoch und als Michiru auf ihre Uhr sah, war sie verwundert. Es war schon 10 Uhr morgens. „Ich habe noch nie so lange geschlafen, hat mein Wecker denn gar nicht geklingelt?" fragte sie sich. Sie stellte ihr Glas langsam auf ihre Theke und suchte ihren Wecker. „Er war doch gestern noch…" Sie suchte überall bis sie am Ende unter ihrer Schlafcouch nachsah und dort lag er. „Wie ist denn mein Wecker? Ach egal." Sie nahm ihn und stellte ihn auf ihre Kommode.

„Sailor Neptun…" Sie erschrak und bewegte sich nicht, diese Stimme hatte sie schon einmal gehört. Nun erinnerte sie sich an ihren Traum. „Wie konnte ich das vergessen?" dachte sie und nun wurde ihr alles wieder klar. Sie erinnerte sich an diese Frau, sie hatte langes Haar, dunkle braune Augen, trug eine Art Matrosenanzug, und einen langen Stab bei sich, auf dem eine Art Talisman, in Form eines Herzens aufgesteckt war. Sie widerholte immer wieder diesen einen Satz: „Sailor Neptun, du musst erwachen. Das Böse ist nah. Das Ende wird kommen!" Doch sie wusste nicht wer diese Frau sein könnte und was diese Nachricht heißen sollte. Sie war etwas verwirrt und setze sich auf einen Stuhl in der Küche. „Meinte sie das Ende der Welt? Und Sailor Neptun? Wer soll das sein? Was meinte sie bloß mit ,das Böse ist nah'?" Sie hoffte es wird nicht länger von Bedeutung sein und versuchte an was anderes zu denken. Doch davor wollte sie die Frau einmal zeichnen, falls sie wieder in ihren Träumen auftauchen würde.

Sie nahm ihren Zeichenblock, der auf ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch lag in die Hand und einen Bleistift und fing an sie so genau wie möglich auf das Papier wiederzugeben. Nach einigen Minuten war sie fertig und ziemlich zufrieden. Sie schaute sich die Zeichnung genau an. Plötzlich hörte sie wieder diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf: „Sailor Pluto…" Ihre Augen starrten auf das Bild. Sie konnte nicht weggucken. „Das ist also dein Name? Sailor Pluto? Doch was meintest du? Das Böse ist nah? Und wer ist Sailor Neptun? Was bedeutet das alles hier?"

Sie war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht hörte dass ihr Telefon klingelte. Erst als es einige Minuten später wieder erklang, wachte sie auf, legte den Block weg, lief schnell drauf zu und nahm den Hörer ab. „Hallo? Michiru Kaio am Apparat." Es war Haruka. „Hey, Michiru. Ich hoffe ich habe dich nict geweckt. Heute gebe ich ein kleines Konzert in der Stadthalle, auf dem Piano und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich vielleicht auf der Violine begleiten würdest?" Sie freute sich, denn seit sie erfahren hatte, dass Haruka ebenfalls eine musikalische Begabung besaß, wünschte sie sich nichts mehr als einmal mit ihr zu spielen. „Ja gerne!" antwortete sie. Michiru gab selbst einige Konzerte und war relativ bekannt in Tokyo. Sie war es eigentlich gewohnt doch die Vorstellung heute mit Haruka zu spielen machte sie sehr nervös. „Treffen wir uns an der Stadthalle?" fragte Michiru aufgeregt. „Ja das klingt gut, so gegen 19 Uhr?" „Ich werde auf jeden Fall da sein." „Dann sehn wir sehn uns heute Abend." Sie legten auf. Michiru lächelte und legte sanft den Hörer zurück.

„Ich glaube ich werde ihr erstmal nichts von diesem merkwürdigen Traum erzählen. Wer weiß? Vielleicht war er auch ohne Bedeutung, denn ich kann mir nicht vortellen dass das Ende der Welt wirklich nahe ist." Dachte sie sich, doch da hatte Michiru sich geirrt.

**So das war das 3. Kapitel. Der Rest ist noch in bearbeitung. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte und für Kommentare oder Verbesserungen, bin ich immer offen :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Haruka's Tag begann eigentlich wie jeder andere auch. Sie stand auf, aß etwas und ging ins Stadion um etwas zu trainieren. Sie ist sehr sportbegeistert und ist in allen Sportarten die beste. Selbst gegen die meisten Jungen gewann sie. Doch nichts machte ihr mehr Freude als der Motorsport. Dieses Gefühl wie der Wind zu sein nahm ihr alle Sorgen, es war so vertraut und unbeschreiblich.

Nach dem sie etwa 2 Stunden im Stadion verbrachte, ging sie in die Umkleide um sich zu duschen, und sich andere Kleidung anzuziehen, dann stieg sie auf ihr Motorrad und fuhr los. Sie liebte leere lange und kurvige Straßen, in denen sie zeigen konnte, wie weit sie ihre Fähigkeiten perfektioniert hatte. Doch heute hatte sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und fühlte sich unwohl. Sie musste die ganze Zeit über die gestrige Nacht nachdenken. Es ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Außerdem kamen ihr wieder diese Sequenzen und Bilder die Ereignisse aus ihrer Kindheit zeigten in den Kopf, die sie eigentlich immer verdrängt hatte. „Was ist los mit mir?" dachte sie sich und machte sich nur noch mehr Sorgen. „Immer wenn ich Motorrad fahre vergesse ich alles um mich herum, aber heute ist es anders."

Sie fuhr schneller, doch die Bilder in ihrem Kopf konnte sie so nicht verschwinden lassen. Die Hänseleien, die sie jeden Tag in der Grundschule ertragen musste. Sie spürte wieder diesen Schmerz. Ihre Mitschüler lachten sie aus, da sie wie ein Junge aussah und einmal ein Mädchen geküsst hatte und von ihrer Lehrerin zum Direktor geschickt wurde. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, was daran falsch war, bis ihr Vater ihr eine lange Rede hielt und sie sogar einige Male schlug. Haruka unterdrückte ihre Tränen.

Ihr Vater hatte sie nie akzeptiert und sie ständig angeschrienen, egal was sie tat, auch wenn sie es gut meinte. Sie war ein Einzelkind und ihre Mutter verstarb sehr früh, sie hatte fast 3 Jahre mit einer schlimmen Krankheit gekämpft und starb 2 Wochen vor Haruka's Geburtstag. Sie liebte ihre Mutter sehr und konnte ihren Tod lange nicht verkraften, also verdrängte sie jegliche Erinnerung. So tat sie es mit vielen Dingen in ihrem Leben, deshalb fiel es ihr sehr schwer sich jemanden zu öffnen oder ihre Gefühle zu zeigen.

Sie hatte den Kontakt mit ihren Vater abgebrochen, wusste nicht einmal ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Dieser Gedanke machte sie traurig, dass es wirklich so weit kommen musste, doch sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Wäre sie bei ihm geblieben würde sie nur in ihrem Zimmer hocken und weinen während er sie anschreit. Außerdem hätte sie nie angefangen Sport zu treiben, und daraufhin wäre sie nie zum Motorsport gekommen. Sie lächelte leicht. „So ist es besser, da bin ich mir sicher." Dachte sie. „Ich will von nun an nur noch an die Zukunft denken, was in der Vergangenheit passierte, lässt sich nun mal nicht mehr ändern. Und das ist auch gut so, warum in der Vergangenheit bleiben, wenn man nun seine eigene Zukunft gestalten kann." Sie fuhr nun schneller, befreit von ihren Sorgen und dachte nie wieder über ihre Vergangenheit nach.

* * *

Michiru und Haruka trafen sich immer öfter und verstanden sich sehr gut. Eines Tages spazierten sie an einem schönen Strand vorbei, Michiru liebte es hier, schon als sie klein war, war sie hier oft mit ihrer Familie und nun ist sie mit jemandem hier, den sie sehr mochte. Sie setzten sich auf den Sand und sprachen über viele verschiede Themen, lachten, diskutierten und vergaßen die Zeit. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und küsste das Meer. Der Himmel wurde immer dunkler und einige Sterne leuchteten über ihnen. Haruka gab Michiru ihre Jacke und sie gingen noch in ein kleines Cafe das noch offen war. Michiru fühlte sich immer so wohl wenn sie mit Haruka zusammen war.

Die Tage vergingen und sie sahen sich täglich. Mal besuchten sie verschiedene Cafes, gingen in den Park, picknickten gemeinsam, spazierten oft am Strand und besuchten sogar einmal ein riesiges Aquarium in dem es viele verschiedene Fischarten zu sehen gab. Es war an dem Tag nicht so voll und sie blieben lange dort. „Du magst wohl Fische?" fragte Haruka und lächelte sie an, während sie in einem Tunnel aus Glas standen und um sie herum verschiedene bunte Fische schwammen und sogar 3 Haie. „Du nicht?" sie lachte. „Ich finde sie eher langweilig. Was wolltest du mir hier so interessantes zeigen? Fische? Dein Ernst?" „Du Dummkopf!" Michiru kicherte. „Ich bin doch nicht wegen der Fische mit dir hier hergekommen." Sie nahm Haruka an die Hand und zog sie hinter ihr her. Haruka war verwirrt. Was wollte sie ihr denn hier zeigen wenn nicht Fische? Sie stiegen einige Treppen hinauf und fanden sich auf dem Dach des Gebäudes wieder.

Es war schon dunkel und der Mond leuchtete über ihnen. „Gefällt dir das besser, Haruka?" diese sah sich erstaunt um und war sprachlos. Es standen zwei Stühle und ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem eine Kerze und zwei Teller mit etwas Essen vorbereitet waren. Es war einfach dennoch schön. Der Wind wehte kühl durch ihre offene Jacke und sie sah zu Michiru rüber. Diese schaute sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Es ist wirklich schön hier Michiru." Antwortete sie und freute sich darüber, dass sie sich diese Mühe für sie gemacht hat. Michiru freute sich und sagte: „Setz dich das Beste kommt noch." Sie saßen sich hin und warteten einige Minuten. Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und Haruka erschrak, sie stand auf. Dann noch einer. „Was war das?" rief Haruka und Michiru lachte darüber wie schreckhaft sie war, stand ebenfalls auf, stellt sich dicht neben sie und sagte: „Schau dich um."

Das tat Haruka und sah viele bunte Lichter am Himmel etwas weiter weg von ihnen, es war ein Feuerwerk. „Ich dachte mir wenn die Stadt schon ein Feuerwerk veranstaltet, sollten wir die besten Plätze haben oder?" fing Michiru an. Haruka war immer noch sprachlos. „Ich hoffe ich konnte dir damit eine Freude bereiten Haruka." Sie schauten beide auf das farbenfrohe Feuerwerk und es kam ihnen vor, als würde die Zeit still stehen.

„Michiru?" fing Haruka an und am Horizont knallten die bunten Lichter. Michiru drehte sich langsam zu ihr. „Ja?" sie lächelte. Haruka streckte ihre Hände aus, fasste sanft Michirus Gesicht und zog es an ihres. Sie küsste sie und Michiru riss erst vor Schock die Augen auf, doch danach schloss sie sie und genießte den Kuss. Sie hatte so lange gewartet doch hatte Angst den ersten Schritt zu wagen, sie konnte nicht beschreiben wie sehr sie sich nun freute. Sie strich Haruka durch das vom Wind zerzauste Haar und diese ihre leicht erröteten Wangen. Michiru hoffte, das dieser Moment nie zu Ende gehen würde, doch sie wusste dass es bald so weit war. Langsam lösten sie den Kuss und schauten sich an.

„Michiru" fing Haruka an und legte ihre Hand vorsichtig an ihre Taille und zog sie leicht zu sich. „Ich muss dir etwas gestehen…Ich liebe dich. Als ich dich zum ersten Mal lächeln sah, konnte ich dein Gesicht nicht mehr vergessen. Ich konnte so viele Nächte nicht schlafen, weil du nicht bei mir warst. Stunden ohne dich fühlten sich an wie Jahre und ich konnte den Moment nicht abwarten dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Ich hatte mich noch nie bei jemandem so wohl gefühlt wie bei dir. Ich will dich nicht verlieren und ich hoffe, du empfindest das Selbe für mich..." „Haruka" flüsterte Michiru darauf gerührt. „Wenn ich dich nie getroffen hätte, wäre ich nun Tod und ich hätte das Schönste verpasst das mir passieren konnte, dich zu kennen und nun zu küssen... Du hast mir seit wir uns kennen so viel Freude bereitet. Ich liebe dich so sehr Haruka, ich werde nie jemanden anderen so lieben wie dich und ich bitte dich, verlass mich nie!" Sie warf sich leicht auf Haruka und diese fing sie in einer liebevollen Umarmung auf. „Das werde ich nie tun, Michiru. Ich verspreche es dir." flüsterte Haruka ihr sanft ins Ohr.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Heute war ein trauriger, grauer, verregneter Tag, Michiru schaute aus dem Fenster und seufzte. Wie gern würde sie jetzt mit Haruka vor einem Kamin sitzen, einen heißen Kakao trinken oder etwas in der städtischen Schwimmhalle schwimmen gehen. Michiru liebte das Wasser, vorallem das Meer, sie konnte es nicht beschreiben, doch sie fühlte immer dieses angenehme geborgenes Gefühl, wenn sie nur daran dachte. Früher hatte sie nicht viele Freunde, da die meisten in ihrem Alter sie nicht verstanden, es kam sogar das Gerücht rum sie hasse Menschen. Sie war immer verschlossen gewesen, lebte fast in ihrer eigenen Welt.

Zu Hause spielte sie oft auf ihrer Violine und malte daraufhin, auf einer großen Leinwand, zu den Melodien passende Welten. Mal waren es verwunschene Wälder, deren Blätter im satten Grün und unter dem strahlendem Licht der Sonne glänzten, mal eine Wüste voller bunter gefährlicher Tiere die aus anderen Welten zu sein schienen, oder mal eine wunderschöne Unterwasserwelt, mit einem riesigen Palast aus Gold und Silber, farbenfroher Fische und Andeutungen auf Meereswesen, die Meerjungfrauen ähneln. Sie liebte es, ihrer Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen und ihr Vater erkannte früh ihr Talent und ihre Freude. Deshalb kaufte er ihr als sie noch klein war eine Staffelei, Pinsel sowie Farben. Einige ihrer Bilder hängten ihre Eltern damals in ihrer alten Wohnung auf und nun sind sie in einem staubigen Karton in ihrem Keller.

Sie seufzte wieder. Es war nur einen Tag her, als sie Haruka das letzte Mal sah und sie sich küssten, dennoch wollte sie sie wieder sehen. Michiru schwebte immer wieder in Erinnerungen und dachte an letzte Woche, als sie Haruka mit ihrer Violine begleitete. Es war ein wundervolles Konzert und es kamen viele Leute, selbst aus etwas weiter entfernten Städten. Sie spielten bis spät in die Nacht und gingen danach noch etwas in der kühlen Nacht spazieren. Es war die Nacht an der sie sich schon sehr viel näher kamen. Haruka brachte Michiru nach Hause, küsste sie auf die Wange und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht. Michiru lächelte als sie wieder daran dachte. Sie schaute auf ihren Zeichenblock und dachte nach, irgendwann, das wusste sie, würde sie Haruka darin zeichnen und es ihr schenken.

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür. Sie öffnete sie und war verwundert, niemand war da. Sie schaute sich genau um und als sie die Tür gerade schießen wollte, entdeckte sie ein kleines, fein eingepacktes Päckchen und eine Blume. Es war eine Lilie eine von Michirus' Lieblings Blumen. Sie nahm alles in die Hand, ging in ihre Wohnung zurück, schloss die Tür hinter sich, steckte die Blume in eine kleine Vase und setzte sich an ihren Esstisch. Vorsichtig öffnete sie nun das Päckchen und wusste sofort von wem es kam. In ihm befand sich nämlich ein silbernes Armband, an dem mehrere Anhänger hingen, zum einen ein kleiner, runder, hell blauer Edelstein, ein Pinsel, ein M, ein Herz, ein H, eine Violine und eine Muschel. Sie freute sich sehr und legte es sich sofort um ihr Handgelenk. Sie überlegte sofort, was sie ihr daraufhin geben könnte, denn sie hätte sonst ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie zog schnell ihre Schuhe an, ging zur Tür raus, schloss ab und rannte los in die Stadt.

Sie suchte und überlegte lange, denn sie wollte etwas Besonderes und schließlich kam ihr die Idee. Sie ging in ein bekanntes und teures Schmuckgeschäft, und kaufte ihr einen silbernen Ring, der eigentlich für Männer gemacht war, doch sie wusste es würde Haruka eher gefallen, und ließ in ihm etwas eingravieren. Es waren ihre Namen in einer schönen Schreibschrift geschrieben. Der Ring war ebenfalls in ein kleines Päckchen gepackt. Michiru hoffte es würde Haruka so sehr gefallen, wie ihr, ihr Armband gefiel.

Am Abend ging sie zu Harukas Wohnung. Diese öffnete ihr überrascht: „Michiru? Mit dir habe ich ja gar nicht gerechnet. Aber komm rein. Es ist nur etwas chaotisch." „Danke ich bleibe auch nur kurz." Sagte sie während sie eintrat und Haruka hinter ihr die Tür schloss. Sie setzten sich auf das große Sofa. „Ich habe mich wirklich sehr über dein Geschenk gefreut." „Welches Geschenk?" fragte Haruka verwirrt.

Michiru schaute sie mit großer Verwunderung an. Sie hatte plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. „Von wem war es dann?" dachte sie und ihr Herz schlug schneller. „Wer könnte so viel über mich wissen? Und für wen stand dann das H?" Michiru war verwirrt und sie überlegte. Ihre Gedanken wurden von einem lauten Lachen unterbrochen.

Es war Haruka, der schon fast Tränen aus den Augen kamen und die sich nicht mehr zusammen halten konnte. „Kleiner Witz, Michiru. Ich wollte nur wissen wie du reagierst. Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen." Sie nahm Michiru in den Arm. „Du bist mir doch jetzt nicht böse, oder?" und das war sie auch nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und sie lachte mit ihr. „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir." Sagte Haruka, beruhigte sich und löste die Umarmung. Michiru errötete und antwortete darauf schüchtern: „Ja und wie! Es ist wunderschön. Ich habe auch etwas für dich."

Sie suchte nach dem Päckchen, in ihrer kleinen Handtasche die sie bei sich trug. Als sie es endlich fand gab sie es Haruka, die es ebenso vorsichtig öffnete wie sie es einst tat. Als sie den Ring sah lächelte sie und sofort sah sie die Gravierung. Sie wollte ihn gerade nehmen, doch Michiru kam ihr zuvor, nahm den Ring und hielt vorsichtig Harukas Hand, während sie mit der anderen den Ring an ihrem Finger steckte. Haruka war gerührt von dieser Geste und küsste sie.

Michiru verbrachte noch die ganze Nacht bei ihr, sie schliefen beide auf dem Sofa ein, ohne es zu merken. Die Sonne ging schon am Horizont auf und Michiru wachte langsam auf. Sie schaute sich um und bemerkte dass Haruka ihre Arme um sie gelegt hatte und ihr Kopf auf ihrer Brust lag. Sie erhob sich leicht und plötzlich wachte auch Haruka auf. „Wie spät ist es denn?" fragte sie noch halb im Schlaf. „Oh, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, doch es ist schon fast 8 Uhr! Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz bleiben, doch solche Momente vergehen leider immer so schnell." Antwortete Michiru ebenfalls verschlafen und etwas traurig. Sie gab Haruka einen Abschiedskuss, nahm ihre Sachen und ging zurück in ihre Wohnung. Haruka war sofort wieder eingeschlafen und als Michiru ankam, legte sie sich auf ihre Schlafcouch und tat es ihr gleich.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Michiru hatte wieder diesen komischen Traum. Sie spürte jedoch eine angenehme Wärme in ihrem Herzen und fühlte sich wohl und geborgen. Sie erschreckte leicht, als sie eine Gestalt vor sich sah, die sie auf dem ersten Blick nicht erkannte.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Michiru und ihr Blick wich nicht von der schönen Frau, die sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. Sie überlegte und plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein. „Warte! Du bist Sailor Pluto, nicht?" „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich bin die Wächterin des Tores durch Raum und Zeit, Sailor Pluto und der Pluto ist mein Schutzplanet. Michiru... Ich habe nach dir gesucht." „Was? Warum? Was habe ich getan?" sie war noch halb im Schlaf, konnte noch nicht realisieren was hier passierte und dachte, dieses magische Wesen wäre ein Engel der sie nun für ihre Sünden bestrafen würde und bekam Panik.

„Habe keine Angst." Sailor Pluto lächelte. „Du bist eine Sailor Kriegerin des äußeren Kreises. Du wurdest hier auf diesem Planeten wiedergeboren, jedoch hast du alle deine Erinnerungen verloren. Hier, nimm das!" Sie gab Michiru einen Stab, an dessen Ende war eine Kugel angesteckt, die Michiru an den Planeten Neptun erinnerte. „Mit diesem Stab, kannst du dich wieder in Sailor Neptun, deine wahre Gestalt verwandeln und du wirst alle deine Erinnerungen und Kräfte wiedererlangen." Michiru nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Hand, schaute sich ihn genau an und hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch. „Ich bin ein bisschen verwirrt. Wer ist Sailor Neptun? Und was heißt auf diesem Planeten wiedergeboren? Ich glaube ich vertrau dem allen hier nicht ganz. Ich habe wirklich etwas Angst." gab sie zu. „Das brauchst du nicht, Michiru." Sagte Sailor Pluto liebevoll wie eine Mutter. „Es wird nichts schlimmes passieren, dass verspreche ich dir. Doch ich lasse dir Zeit. Du musst in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, es ist ein großer Schritt. Wenn du jedoch soweit bist, dann rufe: ,Macht der Neptunnebel mach auf' und du wirst wieder alles erfahren." Michiru wurde nervös. Sie hatte nun noch größere Angst, es könnte sicher ihr ganzes Leben verändern und das wollte sie nicht. „Wenn ich als Sailor Neptun wiedererwacht bin, gibt es kein zurück, oder?" die schöne Frau schaute traurig zur Seite. „Das stimmt…Doch ich kann dir versprechen, es wird dir kein Fluch sein."

Michiru schwieg eine Weile, sie dachte über ihr bisheriges Leben nach und wollte es auf keinen Fall ändern, sie war so glücklich, wie sie es noch nie in ihrem Leben war. Plötzlich sah sie Haruka vor sich. „Ich dürfte es jedoch niemanden sagen, oder?" fragte sie daraufhin im traurigem Ton. „Doch ich glaube ich könnte es nie vor ihr verheimlichen." Sailor Pluto sah sie wieder an und lächelte. „Du meinst Haruka hab ich Recht?" verwirrt schaute Michiru sie an. Woher wusste sie von ihr? Wer genau war sie überhaupt? Konnte sie ihr überhaupt vertrauen? Sailor Pluto fuhr fort: „Dann habe ich eine gute Nachricht für dich." Sie streckte die Hand aus und es erschien ein neuer Stab der Michiru's ähnelte. „Dies ist der Stab mit dem Sailor Uranus erweckt werden kann. Auch sie ist wieder auf diesen Planeten wiedergeboren, ich glaube du kannst dir nun denken wer es ist. Das Schicksal hat euch zusammengeführt."

„Haruka ist Sailor Uranus?" Michiru war schockiert und verwirrt. „Wenn ihr erst erwacht seid, werden alle eure Fragen beantwortet sein. Macht euch keine Sorgen." Sie verschwand und Michiru wachte auf.

Sie richtete sich auf und schaute sich um, es war noch Nacht und niemand war zu sehen. „War das doch nur ein Traum?" dachte sie sich und stand langsam auf, um sich ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Klimpern. Sie schaute auf den Boden und sah die Stäbe die Sailor Pluto ihr gab. Sie hob sie auf. „Es ist also wahr…" dachte sie, holte tief Luft und beruhigte sich ein wenig. „Ich dachte schon ich werde verrückt. Doch ich bin mir unsicher. Was erwartet uns? Wie sehr wird es unser jetziges Leben verändern? Inwiefern kann ich Sailor Pluto vertrauen? Ich habe Angst…" Michiru legte die Stäbe erst einmal auf ihren Esstisch, trank einen Schluck Wasser, legte sich wieder hin und schlief wieder ein.

* * *

Michiru wachte von dem schönen Gezwitscher der Vögel auf. Es war schon hell, deswegen richtete sie sich schnell auf um auf die Uhr zu schauen. 7:08 Uhr. „Perfekt" dachte sie sich. „Ich hatte schon gedacht ich verschlafe, da ich vergessen hatte mir einen Wecker zu stellen." Sie stand auf, zog sich schon einmal ihre Unterwäsche an und dazu ein leichtes, zu großes Hemd, dass sie langsam zuknöpfte. Es gehörte Haruka, sie hatte es letztens bei ihr liegen gelassen. Es roch nach ihren strengen Männerperfüm. Sie verdrängte die Erinnerungen an den Traum und ging auf den kleinen Wasserkocher zu und machte sich einen Kaffee. Sie setzte sich daraufhin an ihren Esstisch, genoss ihren heißen Kaffee und blätterte etwas durch die Tageszeitung, die sie sich gestern noch gekauft hatte. Sie überflog die Artikel und wurde plötzlich unterbrochen, es klopfte an ihrer Tür.

Michiru war überrascht und schaute wieder kurz auf die Uhr. 7:29. „Wer könnte das sein?" fragte sie sich. Es klopfte wieder. „Einen Moment!" Sie beeilte sich, strich ihr leicht zerzaustes, welliges Haar zurecht und öffnete die Tür. Ein junger Mann, mit schwarzen Locken und großen braunen Augen stand dahinter und war leicht überrascht, er hatte mit jemand anderen gerechnet, einer älteren Dame oder einem Mann.

„Ja bitte?" sie lächelte. Er war über ihre Schönheit und Eleganz so überrascht, dass er kein Wort sagen konnte und wurde Rot. Michiru kicherte, sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt. „Ähm…" Er gab ihr einen Brief, den er in seinen verschwitzen Händen hielt. Sie öffnete ihn mit großer Neugier und las sich den ersten Satz durch. „Es ist eine Einladung zu einer Party von dem englischen Gentleman Sir Edward." sagte der Mann schüchtern. Michiru schaute auf. Sie kannte ihn, er lebte in einem Schloss am Rande der Stadt, sie hatte dort oft Konzerte gegeben und sie waren gute Freunde. Er stellte sein Schloss oft als Treffpunkt für junge Leute zur Verfügung. „Er hofft sie würden wieder ein kleines Konzert geben. Sie dürfen auch jemanden mitnehmen." Er sah ihr kurz in die Augen schaute jedoch wieder schnell weg. „Wie schön!" Sie freute sich wirklich. „Ich-" stammelte der Mann „Ich sollte weiter…" „Schon?" fragte Michiru mit Absicht kokett, während das Gesicht des Mannes fast knallrot wurde. „Äh…Ich wünsche Ihnen und Ihrem Begleiter noch viel Spaß." „Oh wie freundlich. Vielen Dank." Sie lächelte. Er rannte schnell weiter, winkte ihr noch verlegen zurück und sie warf ihm aus Spaß einen Kuss zu. Er stolperte, lachte nervös und rannte weiter. Michiru kicherte und schloss leise die Tür. Sie las sich den Brief mehrmals durch, ging auf ihr Telefon zu und wählte eine bestimmte Nummer. „Haruka? Ich hoffe du hast morgen Zeit."


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Michiru zog gerade ihr marineblaues Kleid an, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Überrascht, schloss sie schnell den Reißverschluss an ihrem Rücken und öffnete die Tür, hinter der Haruka, in einem edlen Anzug auf sie wartete. Mit großer Freude bat sie sie reinzukommen und sich zu setzten. Sie hatten noch eine Stunde, doch sie wollten noch paar Dinge wegen dem Konzert besprechen. Michiru hatte heute morgen noch Sir Edward angerufen um ihn zu fragen, ob Haruka sie nicht auf dem Klavier begleiten könnte. Dieser freute sich und hatte nichts dagegen. Als sie dann fertig waren hatten sie noch genug Zeit um sich gegenseitig von ihrem Tag zu erzählen. Michiru gab heute zum ersten Mal Musik- und Kunstunterricht in einer Grundschule. Es machte ihr viel Spaß und die Kinder mochten sie sehr schnell. Sie sahen sie als Vorbild und bewunderten sie. Haruka probte lange für den heutigen Abend. Ihre Nachbarin die unter ihr wohnte, besaß ein altes Klavier auf dem sie üben konnte. Sie kannte Haruka schon lange und liebte es sie spielen zu hören, deswegen durfte sie immer zu ihr kommen, um neue Stücke auszuprobieren.

Sie wurden um 19 Uhr von einem Taxi abgeholt, als sie ankamen wurden sie sofort von dem englischen Gentleman Edward begrüßt. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und schließlich gingen sie auf die kleine Bühne, die sich mittig im Saal befand und fingen an zu spielen. Michiru an ihrer Violine und Haruka am Klavier.

Den Gäste und Sir Edward freuten sich über das Konzert und er entließ sie für heute. Sie sollen den Abend genießen und selbst das "Tanzbein schwingen" wie er es gesagt hatte. Das taten sie auch. Als der Dirigent zum Walzer anstimmte fingen sie an, zu der schönen Melodie zu tanzen. Haruka zog Michiru nah an sich und diese kicherte verlegen. Sie wurden von den anderen Gästen bewundert und beneidet, sie harmonierten so gut zusammen.

Michiru bemerkte ein junges Mädchen das zwei weiteren Gästen erzählte wie man Pudding zubereitet und bemerkte dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte, sie hatte wohl zu tief ins Glas geschaut. „Das Mädchen dort sieht ziemlich betrunken aus, ist sie nicht etwas zu jung?" sagte sie daraufhin und Haruka schaute sich um. „Meinst du die mit den langen blonden Zöpfen?" „Ja sie ist noch mit 4 anderen Mädchen hier. Da! Sie bringen sie gerade auf die Terasse." „Hm...Ich finde sie benimmt sich ziemlich kindisch und albern. Und das auf so einer Veranstaltung." tadelte Haruka. „Also ich finde sie irgendwie niedlich. Und der junge Mann der sie begleitet sieht auch nicht schlecht aus." „Hey willst du mich etwa eifersüchtig machen?" „Bist du das etwa?" fragte Michiru kokett. „Natürlich nicht!" Sie lachte, warf ihre Hände um Harukas Hals und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Brust. Diese lächelte und sie tanzten noch bis nach Mitternacht.

Es war etwa 3 Uhr morgens als sie gingen. Michiru fragte Haruka, ob diese nicht noch zu ihr kommen möchte. Diese nahm die Einladung lächelnd an und das Taxi brachte sie wieder zurück.

Haruka hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie traten ein.

„Hilfst du mir mit dem Kleid?" fragte Michiru drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Haruka und hielt ihr Haar nach oben, damit diese ihr den Reißverschluss öffnen konnte. Haruka lächelte und öffnete ihr das Kleid, es fiel zu Boden. Michiru blieb ruhig stehen, sie hatte nur noch ihre Unterwäsche an und ließ ihr Haar los, das ihr leicht auf die Schultern fiel. Haruka legte von hinten vorsichtig ihre Hände auf Michirus Brustkorb und ließ sie nach unten gleiten, bis zu ihrer Taille. Michiru erschreckte leicht, doch wich nicht aus und ihre rechte Hand legte sie auf Harukas und führte diese bis zur Mitte ihres Bauches. Haruka legte nun sanft ihren linken Arm um Michirus Oberkörper und zog sie zu sich. Ihre Gesichter waren sich nun sehr nah und sie spürten den Atem des jeweils anderen. Michiru drehte sich nun langsam zu ihr, um ihr nun gegenüber zu stehen und ihre Hände streichelten leicht Harukas Brust. Sie küssten sich, es war ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Draußen war es noch dunkel und nur das sanfte Licht des Mondes schien durch das kleine Zimmer und erhellte es. Haruka ging nun einen Schritt nach vorn und ließ sich und Michiru sanft auf die Schlafcouch fallen, die neben ihnen stand. Sie stützte sich leicht auf ihren Knien und Ellbogen, um nicht mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf den zierlichen Körpers Michirus zu liegen. Diese ließ den Kopf nach hinten Fallen und Haruka küsste daraufhin ihren Hals. Nun schob sie einen von Michirus BH Trägern von ihrer Schulter.

Doch diese zuckte plötzlich zusammen und versuchte sich aus dieser Umarmung zu lösen. Haruka erschrak. „Was hast du Michiru?" Diese wurde auf einmal blass und schaute sie mit traurigen Blick an, ihr Haar war zerzaust und sie hatte leichte Augenringe. Dennoch fand Haruka sie immer noch so wunderschön wie an dem Tag an dem sie sich kennenlernten.

„Haruka, ich liebe dich wirklich, aber ich glaube wir sind noch nicht soweit. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch!" Sie richteten sich beide langsam und mit Mühe auf, Haruka, etwas enttäuscht, half Michiru in ihren Bademantel zu kommen damit sie nicht fror. Sie verstand ihre Sorge und wollte sie auch nicht verletzen, sie war ihr zu wertvoll. Nun saßen sie auf dem Bett und starrten ins Leere. „Haruka…" brach Michiru die Stille. „Sei mir nicht böse. Es wird sehr bald soweit sein…Nämlich dann, wenn wir endlich verheiratet sind…" Haruka schaute sie überrascht an. „Ist das eine Anspielung auf einen Antrag?" fragte sie ungläubig. Michiru schaute sie liebevoll an, lächelte schüchtern und küsste sie auf die Wange. Daraufhin nahm sie Harukas Hand an dem der Ring angesteckt war und umschloss sie mit ihren. „Es war kein Zufall dass ich dir einen Ring schenkte, Haruka… "


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Haruka wachte langsam auf. Als sich ihre Augen sanft öffneten sah sie Michiru die neben ihr, auf der aufgeklappten Schlafcouch lag, und schaute auf ihr liebliches Gesicht und musste dabei lächelte. Sie sah das Armband an Michirus Handgelenk, das sie ihr einst schenkte und dachte an den Tag an dem sie es kaufte und ihr vor die Tür legte. Daraufhin schaute sie sich ihren silbernen Ring an ihrem Ringfinger an und dachte über jeden Moment nach, den sie miteinander verbracht hatten und noch verbringen werden.

Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne erfüllte den Raum und schien ihr sanft ins Gesicht. Es wirkte alles wie in einem Traum, jedes Möbelstück und jeder Gegenstand, in dem kleinen Zimmer schien aus seichtem Nebel zu bestehen und die Zeit einfach still zu stehen. Sie rückte näher an Michiru ran und küsste ihre Stirn. Daraufhin wachte sie auf und öffnete erst langsam ihr rechtes Auge während sie das andere zukniff, da das Licht noch zu grell für sie war. Sie lächelte Haruka an „Guten Morgen! So schön wurde ich ja noch nie geweckt." Sagte sie so kokett wie immer und sie strahlte vor Glück. Sie fühlte sich so wohl in Harukas Nähe und wollte sie niemals verlieren.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Haruka hatte nun ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie hatte das Bedürfnis sie zu küssen, und ihr damit für alles zu danken, vor allem für das schöne Gefühl dass sie immer hatte, wenn sie zusammen waren. „Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht aus einen schönen Traum geweckt." Michiru lächelte daraufhin und öffnete nun sanft beide Augen, denn nun hatte sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt. Ihre schönen grün-blauen Augen leuchteten und schauten Haruka liebevoll an. „Bitte weck mich aus jedem Traum, denn egal wie schön er auch sein mag. Er wird mich nie so glücklich machen, wie die Realität mit dir. Denn ich möchte keine Sekunde von ihr verschwenden."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wollte Haruka Michiru einen Gefallen tun und sie sie zeichnen lassen. Langsam stand sie auf, duschte sich erst und aß etwas kleines, sie hatte keinen großen Hunger. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie der Gedanke nervös und aufgeregt machte und sie konnte einfach nicht anders als daran zu denken. Sie brachte noch etwas Ordnung in ihre Wohnung und ging schließlich zu ihrem Motorrad, das wie immer in ihrer Einfahrt stand. Doch als sie näher kam, bemerkte sie das etwas nicht ganz stimmte. „Verflucht!" stieß sie laut aus. Ein riesiger Kratzer erstreckte sich auf dem einst schönen glänzenden roten Metall. Verärgert schaute sie sich um, doch es war leer auf der Straße. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Um diese Uhrzeit waren die meisten Leute unterwegs und man hörte sie lachen, schimpfen oder reden. Doch heute war alles ruhig. Plötzlich hörte Haruka einen lauten, verzweifelten Schrei und sie wusste von wem er kam.

Schnell drehte sie sich um und sah eine riesige schwarze Kreatur die in ihren klauenartigen Händen Michirus leblosen und blutverschmierten Körper hochhielt. Haruka konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Zu groß war der Schock und alles um sie herum verdunkelte sich und ein dunkelroter Nebel umhüllte sie. Doch plötzlich erstrahlte ein helles Licht, so hell dass Haruka ihre Augen nicht öffnen konnte und sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie neugeboren. Eine unbekannte, jedoch sanfte Stimme sagte plötzlich: "Es ist bald soweit..." und auf einmal legte sich eine beruhigende Stille über sie. Nun konnte Haruka ihre Augen öffnen und fand sich in ihrem Zimmer wieder.

Verwirrt und geschockt hebte sie sich aus ihren Bett und musste ihren Kopf mit ihren Händen stützen. „Was zum Teufel war das?" dachte sie sich und sie riss ihre Augen auf, konnte jedoch noch nichts erkennen. Es war immer noch zu dunkel draußen. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das gerade nur ein Traum war. Es war so real...Und dieser Schrei!" sie hielt sich nun verkrampft die Ohren zu. Sie konnte Michirus Schrei nicht aus ihrem Kopf verbannen, geschweige denn das Bild, das sie immer noch vor sich sah. Michirus Körper, ohne jenes Leben in sich, der in den Klauen dieses Monsters fast aufgespießt war. Ihre Augen schauten sie Tod an und ihr Lippen waren blass. Haruka schrie auf und Tränen rollten ihr über die Wange. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, schloss die Augen und wollte nicht mehr an diese schrecklichen Bilder denken.

Haruka war wieder eingeschlafen, doch nun war es hell und sie wachte auf. Sie fühlte sich komisch. Dennoch hatte sie vor zu Michiru zu fahren, um ihr diesen Gefallen zu tun. Langsam stand sie auf, verzichtete jedoch auf etwas zu essen. Dennoch nahm sie ihren kleinen Rucksack mit, um sich etwas mitzunehmen. Sie nahm zwei Äpfel, eine Flasche Wasser und ein Brötchen aus ihren Kühlschrank und packte alles behutsam in den Rucksack. Nun ging sie schnell runter in ihre Einfahrt. Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, doch sie hatte Angst. Sie ging nun auf ihr Motorrad zu und ihr Puls wurde immer schneller. Nun stand sie fast davor und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz hätte nun aufgehört zu schlagen. Auf den glänzenden roten Metall, ersteckte sich ein riesiger Kratzer.

Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie dachte sie würde gleich ohnmächtig werden, doch sie wollte stark sein, stützte sich jedoch etwas an der Hauswand ab. Sie drehte sich langsam und vorsichtig nach hinten. Die Straße war leer, niemand war da. Alles war ruhig. Haruka hatte das Gefühl ihren Verstand zu verlieren und veruschte sich zu beruhigen. „Ganz ruhig bleiben. Heute ist Sonntag, viele sind einfach nur weggefahren, zu ihrer Familie oder zum See. Und dieser Kratzer ist bestimmt von einem Idioten, der es wohl lustig fand mein Motorrad zu beschädigen. Immer ganz logisch denken. Es ist nichts besonderes..." dachte sie sich, doch wirklich geholfen hatte es nicht. Sie stieg dennoch auf, sie wollte Michiru mit diesen Gefallen glücklich machen und sie unbedingt überraschen, das gelang ihr auch, freudig öffnete diese ihr die Tür, fiel ihr in die Arme, machte ihr einen Tee und unterhielt sich lange mit ihr. Haruka dachte nicht mehr an ihren Traum und fühlte sich befreit.

Nach einigen Stunden, teilte Haruka ihr nun mit, was ihr eigentlicher Grund für ihren Besuch war. Sie saßen sich gegenüber am Esstisch, Haruka hielt ihre Hand und fing an: „Michiru? Erinnerst du dich noch, an das, was du mich fragtest, als wir uns kennen lernten?" Michiru dachte etwas nach, schaute ihr in die Augen und kniff ihre leicht zusammen. Plötzlich fiel es ihr ein, sie wurde immer aufgeregter, und lächelte breit. Sie wusste wo von Haruka sprach. „Meinst du etwa…?" fragte sie daraufhin freudig. Haruka nickte lächelnd und wies auf den Zeichenblock, der etwas beiseite, neben ihnen auf den Esstisch lag. Michiru sprang aufgeregt auf nahm ihn in die Hand und suchte einen Bleistift. Als sie ihn fand machte sie sich an die Arbeit, Haruka zu zeichnen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, doch beide waren von dem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden. Haruka konnte ihre Bewunderug nicht in Worte fassen. Ihr gefiel das Bild so sehr, dass sie es gerne nahm, als Michiru ihr es in einem hölzernen Rahmen zum Geschenk machte. „Haruka?" fragte Michiru darauf ruhig. Diese steckte das Bild vorsichtig in ihren kleinen Rucksack. „Kannst du mir etwas versprechen?" Haruka schaute sie darauf etwas verwirrt an, sie fragte sich was es wohl sein mag. „Kannst du mich einmal in deinem Auto mitnehmen und mir zeigen, wie es ist wie der Wind zu sein?" Haruka lächelte. „Du glaubst gar nicht wie lange ich auf diese Frage gewartet habe."

* * *

Michiru und Haruka liefen Hand in Hand durch Stadt und genossen den Tag. Es war ein wirklich schöner und entspannter Freitag, der Wind wehte ihnen leicht durch das Haar und die Sonne wärmte ihre Gesichter. Doch sie beide waren traurig, seit Tagen bedrückte sie etwas, doch sie konnten es sich einfach nicht erzählen. Michiru dachte die letzte Zeit oft an die Worte von Sailor Pluto. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihr vertrauen konnte und was passieren wird, wenn sie als Sailor Neptun erwacht. Es machte sie Neugierig, sie würde es so gerne wissen und es Haruka sagen, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt noch nicht gekommen war.

Haruka dachte den restlichen Tag lang immer wieder an ihren Traum. Sie konnte diese schrecklichen Bilder einfach nicht vergessen und sie hatte jedes Mal Panik, wenn sie in Gassen und Straßen spazierten, auf denen kaum Leute unterwegs waren. Vorallem war ihre größte Angst, Michiru in Gefahr zu bringen. Sie dachte lange nach und wusste schließlich was sie tun musste, es gefiel ihr nicht, doch es war notwendig um diesen Traum nie wahrwerden zu lassen.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Michiru wartete auf den Bus an der Haltestelle und döste etwas um sich hin. Es war einige Tage her seit sie Haruka das letzte Mal sah und sie sah ziemlich fertig aus. Sie wollte mit ihr reden, doch diese antwortete nur immer, sie sei müde oder hätte viel zu tun. Michiru wollte zu ihr, und sie überraschen, sie hatte jedoch vergessen Harukas Jacke mitzunehmen die sie das letzte Mal bei ihr liegen gelassen hatte. Sie würde dies aber sicher noch als Vorwand dafür benutzen, sie noch einmal zu besuchen. Sie schaute traurig um sich her, sie machte sich viele Sorgen um sie. Sie bemerkte gar nicht was um sie herum passierte und seufzte traurig.

„Entschuldigung, wissen Sie vielleicht, wie spät es ist?" fragte ein junger Mann. Michiru, erschrak daraufhin und fühlte sich erst gar nicht angesprochen, deswegen schaute sie hinter sich um zu sehen ob er jemanden anderen meinte. Doch er sprach mit ihr. „äh…" sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr „es ist gleich halb 1." „Oh danke." Sie war etwas verwirrt. Er hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken geweckt und sie bemerkte plötzlich wie er sie verlegen anschaute. „Wann kommt eigentlich ihr Bus?" Sie hatte ein merkwüdiges Gefühl. Seine kaltblauen Augen wichen nicht von ihr. „Warum wollte er das wissen?" dachte sie sich. Aber sie war zu höflich und freundlich um ihn zu sagen, dass es ihn nicht zu interessieren habe. „Ich habe den Bus vor 5 Minuten verpasst und warte nun auf den um Punkt 1." Sie versuchte ihm nicht in die welpengleichen Augen zu schauen, die sie bettelnd ansahen. „Dann haben Sie doch sicher noch etwas Zeit, einen Kaffee mit mir zu trinken oder? Ich gebe Ihnen einen aus."

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Einen Kaffee könnte sie gut gebrauchen, sie war immer noch sehr müde. Und sie müsste auch nichts bezahlen. Doch was würde Haruka sagen? Ist es Betrug? „Gerne" sagte sie ohne wirklich darüber nachgedacht zu haben und bereute ihre Antwort sofort. Schnell fügte sie hinzu: „Aber ich bin in festen Händen!" Er lachte „Schade, aber er hat wirklich Glück. Doch Sie können doch einen Kaffee von mir annehmen, oder? Ich habe auch nichts böses mit Ihnen vor. Versprochen." Sie zögerte doch dann stimmte sie zu und begleitete ihn in ein Cafe, das nicht weit von der Bushaltestelle entfernt war. Sie bestellte einen Cappuccino und der nette Mann einen einfachen Kaffee. Ihr wurde plötzlich klar, dass sie den Namen des Mannes gar nicht kannte. „Ich danke Ihnen für die Einladung, Herr…" „Nennen Sie mich Hiroko." „Ich bin Kaio, Michiru Kaio." „Ein sehr schöner Name." Er lächelte. Sie lachte beklemmend, eher aus Höflichkeit, saß unruhig auf ihren Stuhl und schaute ständig auf ihre Uhr.

Obwohl sie ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass sie kein Interesse an ihm habe, fühlte sie sich von ihm bedrängt und hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie ging noch eine Weile mit ihm spazieren, denn sie hatte noch 15 Minuten Zeit bis ihr Bus kam. Sie konnte enfach nicht "Nein" sagen und dafür hasste sie sich gerade selbst. Sie wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich loswerden, wusste jedoch nicht wie. Sie liefen die gleichen Straßen entlang, wie sie und Haruka vor einigen Tagen. Sie fühlte sich schlecht. „Was mache ich hier?" fragte sie sich selbst. Es war eigentlich nicht ihre Art, doch sie musste endlich etwas sagen: „Es tut mir Leid Hiroko, doch ich fühle mich nicht wohl, es ist nicht richtig was ich hier gerade tue." „Ich verstehe, sie denken die ganze Zeit an ihn." „An sie." korriegierte sie ihn.

„Sie? Was...Du bist? Es tut mir Leid, hätte ich das gewusst hätte ich dich nie angesprochen." „Ich habe dir davor gesagt, ich sei in festen Händen und es hat dich nicht gestört. Und nun sagst du sowas? Ist das denn so wichtig wen man liebt?" „Ich kann mir dasnun mal einfach nicht vorstellen, Michiru." Sie wurde wütend. „Wo soll denn da der Unterschied sein? Liebe ist Liebe! Wenn man für jemanden so viel empfindet, dass ein Leben ohne sie nicht auszuhalten ist, ist es doch egal wer oder was es ist was man liebt, oder? Es ist nicht wichtig wer was ist ob Mann oder Frau!" Hiroko war begeistert von ihr obwohl sie ihn auch ein wenig verletzte, doch da er wusste, dass er sie nicht mehr bekommen kann riskierte er alles und küsste sie plötzlich. Sie wehrte sich doch er ließ sie nicht los. In diesem Moment fuhr Haruka mit ihrem Motorrad an ihnen vorbei. Sie fuhr relativ schnell an ihnen vorbei und sah nur wie sie sich küssten. Tränen flossen ihr über die Wangen, aus ihren Helm und fielen auf ihren Hals. Sie war traurig und bedrückt, dass ihr Plan genau so verlief wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Sie war schnell wieder weg, und sah nicht mehr, wie Michiru dem frechen Mann auf den Fuß trat, er den Kuss löste, aufschrie und sie ihn mit aller Kraft noch eine Ohrfeige gab. Es war ein lauter Klatscher, seine Wange wurde sofort Blutrot und er fiel zu Boden vor Schmerz. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte. Sie vergaß den Bus und wollte nur noch weg. Sie lief zu Haruka, sie wollte sie unbedingt sehen, doch als sie da war, öffnete ihr niemand die Tür, obwohl Harukas Motorrad in der kleinen Einfahrt stand. Enttäuscht ging sie nach Hause und legte sich etwas hin. Sie schlief ein, wachte jedoch um 6 Uhr am Abend wieder auf. Leicht benommen und noch halb im Schlaf, griff sie nach ihrem Telefon, und versuchte Haruka zu erreichen.

Doch es kam immer der Anrufbeantworter: „Hallo, hier ist Haruka Tenno, ich bin im Moment nicht da, doch hinterlasst eine Nachricht, und ich werde auf jeden Fall zurückrufen." Dann erschien das Signal. Michiru hielt sich den Hörer immer noch ans Ohr, sagte jedoch nichts. Doch dann legte sie auf. Ihr Blick wich nicht von dem Bild was in einem edlen Rahmen gesteckt, auf ihrem Esstisch stand. Es zeigte Haruka und sie, wie sie sich im Arm hielten und lächelten. Im Hintergrund blühten die schönen Blumen und Kirchblüten, in dem Park, in dem sie immer viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Einige Tage davor:

Haruka saß auf ihrem Bett, hielt einige Blätter in der Hand und schrieb bis ihr die Finger schmerzten. Sie hatte viele Nächte nicht schlafen können, jeden Tag hatte sie denselben schrecklichen Traum, in dem sie immer wieder Michiru tot vor sich sah. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, sie musste verhindern dass dies je Wirklichkeit wird. Sie wollte Michiru beschützen und ihr schien, als ob die einzige Lösung wäre, sie von ihr fernzuhalten. Sie konnte nicht mit ihr darüber reden, aus Angst, es so nur schlimmer zu machen.

Außerdem würde Michiru sicher sagen, es sei nur ein Traum und nichts weiter. Hruka würde es sicher vergessen und dann käme der Tag, an dem sie merken wird, dass sie alles hätte verhindern können. Sie hatte lange gebraucht, um sich wirklich sicher zu sein, doch sie musste es tun. Es war sicher dumm. Sie konnte nicht klar darüber denken, doch es musste wohl einfach so sein. Sie würde sich morgen mit einen ihrer Kollegen treffen, mit dem sie früher oft trainiert hatte. Sein Name war Hiroko.

Sie kannte ihn schon lange, früher waren sie Konkurrenten, doch mit der Zeit wurden sie gute Freunde. Er war etwas älter als sie, groß und sehr sportlich. Er studierte gerade Mathematik und galt schon früher als wahres Genie. Er war sehr hilfsbereit und nett und Haruka wusste er würde ihr sicher diesen helfen. Er musste es einfach.

Am nächsten Tag traf sie ihn im Stadion. Sie liefen einige Runden zusammen. „Hiroko? Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?" „Na klar worum geht's?" „Naja es ist etwas kompliziert…" Sie hielt neben eine Bank an und saß sich betrübt hin. Hiroko sah sie verwundert an, sie wirkte erschöpft und tiefe Augenringe kennzeichneten ihr Gesicht. Sie sah so fremd aus. Er saß sich zu ihr. „Haruka, erzähl mir bitte alles. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich." Sie schwieg eine Weile, konnte es jedoch nicht mehr länger aushalten und weinte. Er nahm sie in den Arm. Sie war immer eine starke Person und es wunderte ihn sie weinen zu sehen. „Ich möchte doch nur Michiru beschützen…" schluchzte sie. „Wovor?" Er hatte schon viel von Michiru gehört und freute sich immer für Haruka, denn sie war wirklich glücklich mit ihr. „Ich weiß es selbst nicht, doch wenn ich nicht jetzt etwas tue, ist es zu spät."

„Wie meinst du das?" „Ich habe so eine schlimme Vorahnung und große Angst. Du bist der einzige der mir nun helfen kann." „Was soll ich tun?" „Nun…Du musst versuchen, dass es so aussieht, als ob sie mich mit dir betrügen würde, so hätte ich einen Grund-" „Warte!" rief Hiroko. „Das kann ich doch nicht einfach so tun!" Haruka seufzte. „Bitte Hiroko. Nur so hätte ich einen guten Grund mich von ihr zu trennen ohne ihr von meiner Vorahnung erzählen zu müssen und sie noch in Gefahr zu bringen. Nur so wäre sie in Sicherheit." Er überlegte lange. „Wie soll ich es denn so aussehen lassen?" fragte er verwirrt. „Lass dir was einfallen. Sei am Anfang so nett wie es geht, doch am Ende solltest du dich wie ein richtiger Idiot verhalten." Hiroko schaute sie perplex an. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Warum?" Sie lächelte leicht. „vertrau mir, dann wird es so laufen wie ich es plane." Haruka hatte einen kleinen Hintergedanken. Sie wollte sich noch für einen kleinen Streich rächen, den Hiroko ihr spielte als sie noch keine Freunde waren.

Er vertauschte einst, vor einem Wettbewerb, ihre Flasche mit einer die mit Salzwasser gefüllt war. Sie verlor daraufhin das Rennen gegen ihn. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm längst vergeben, denn er ging eine Wette mit den anderen ein. Dennoch wäre nun der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen, sich für damals zu rächen.

Sie gingen langsam auf die Umkleide zu. „Warte hier ich bin gleich wieder da." Hiroko wartete geduldig und machte sich Gedanken wie er es anstellen sollte. Er war noch etwas skeptisch, ihm hallten Harukas Worte "am Ende solltest du dich wie ein richtiger Idiot verhalten" immer noch im Kopf herum. Was meinte sie wohl? Er vertraute ihr, was in dem Fall ein Fehler war und dachte sich nichts weiter.

Haruka kam mit einigen leicht zerknitterten Zetteln wieder. „Hier. Sie sollen angebliche Liebesbriefe zwischen euch sein, so wirk alles noch glaubwürdiger. Du musst nur versuchen sie irgendwie in ihre Tasche zu stecken. Ich werde sie dann „durch Zufall" finden und das wird dann das Ende unserer Beziehung. Ich brauche keine Angst mehr zu haben, dass ihr irgendetwas passieren wird."

* * *

Es war eine Woche her seit dieser Mann Michiru geküsst hatte und seitdem hatte sie Haruka nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen. Sie spazierte traurig die Straßen entlang. Seit Tagen versuchte sie sie anzurufen, doch immer wieder kam der Anrufbeantworter. „Haruka hatte es sicher mitbekommen." Dachte sie sich. „Doch sie sah wohl nicht was danach geschah…" Sie seufzte und setzte sich auf eine Bank und verbarg ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte einige Tränen nicht zurückhalten. „Ich will es ihr doch erklären, wieso lässt sie es nicht zu?" fragte sie sich. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort saß, doch es wurde immer leerer auf den Straßen und vorsichtig schaute sie sich um. Sie sah eine bekannte Gestalt an ihr vorbeilaufen, diese würdigte ihr keinen Blick, doch Michiru wusste wer es war. Sie sprang auf und rannte ihr hinterher.

„Haruka! Warte doch! Wo willst du denn hin?" Haruka ignorierte sie und ging weiter. Doch Michiru ließ nicht locker. „Haruka!" Sie schnappte sich Harukas Hand, doch diese entzog sie ihr wieder. Michiru weinte „Haruka! Bitte! Rede mit mir! Ich muss dir etwas erklären!" „Ach, jetzt willst du mir von deiner Affäre erzählen? Das kommt aber früh. " Michiru war schockiert, Haruka sprach in einen so sarkastischen und gemeinen Ton, wie sie es von ihr noch nie gehört hatte. „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst!" „Dann erklär mir was da im Park war. Haben sich eure Lippen ganz zufällig getroffen?" zischte Haruka ironisch. „Jetzt sag mir nicht du kanntest ihn nicht. Ich habe genau gesehen, wie er dir einen Zettel in deine Tasche steckte." „Haruka!" Michiru schaute sie geschockt an. Sie öffnete schnell ihre Tasche, die selbe, die sie auch an dem Tag dabei hatte als sie Hiroko traf und kramte drin rum. Und plötzlich blieb ihr Herz stehen, als sie viele kleine Zettel fand.

Sie nahm einen raus und Haruka nahm ihr ihn aus der Hand. „Ich glaube der beweisst alles." sagte sie darauf enttäuscht. „Haruka bitte hör mir zu!" Michiru nahm wieder ihre Hand und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Sie hielt sie so stark fest, dass Haruka nicht mehr weitergehen konnte. „Lass mich los Michiru, du benimmst dich albern." „Nein! Ich lasse dich nicht los, Haruka! Nie mehr. Mir ist egal was die anderen denken. Ich will dich nicht gehen lassen. Ich…Ich liebe dich!" Haruka war berührt doch wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Es schmerzte so sehr, doch sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie unterdrückte ihre Tränen und schaute Michiru ernst an. „Es ist zu spät." „Nein! Bitte! Hör mir doch nur zu!" „Ich habe keine Lust dir zuzuhören. Wie willst du mir das denn auch erklären?" Haruka befreite ihre Hand aus Michiru's Griff und ging weiter, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen. Michiru saß weinen auf dem Boden, ihr Gesicht in den Händen versteckt. „Haruka…Geh nicht…bitte" Einige Menschen gingen, ohne sie zu beachten, an ihr vorbei. Es störte sie jedoch nicht. Die ganzen Leute waren ihr egal. Sie wollte nur Haruka zurück haben.

* * *

Haruka ging am nächsten Tag wieder ins Stadion. Dort würde sie wieder Hiroko treffen und noch einmal mit ihm reden. Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Ich danke dir, es hat alles so funktioniert wie ich es geplant hatte." Sagte sie traurig und blickte auf den Boden. Es war ihr so schwer gefallen, dies zu sagen. „Haruka?" Sie schaute überrascht auf. „Ich möchte mich nicht weiter in deine Angelegenheiten einmischen, doch sie ist ein guter Mensch. Glaub mir, sie liebt dich wirklich so sehr, dass sie dir geholfen hätte deine Angst zu besiegen. Du hättest sie doch sicher beschützt und zusammen hättet ihr doch alles überstanden, das macht eine doch Beziehung aus. Warum das ganze?" Haruka schaute ihn lange an, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie merkte das er Recht hatte. Sie hatte zu schnell und unklug gehandelt. Ein Gefühl der Reue bretete sich in ihr aus. Sie hatte das Bedürfniss nun laut zu schreien. Sie hätte vielleicht wirklich anders handeln sollen. Doch sie verdrängte diese Gedanken. Es war gut, so wie es jetzt war. „Du verstehst das nicht…" fing sie an. „Aber ich danke dir trotzdem."Sie wollte gerade gehen, doch Hiroko rief sie zurück und fasste sich an die Wange. Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Glaub nicht ich wüsste nicht wofür ich diese Ohrfeige verdient habe." Haruka wendete sich wieder ab und ging weiter. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, welches Hiroko jedoch nicht mehr sah und sie antwortete nur: „Welche Ohrfeige? Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest."


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Michiru wachte weinend auf. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass nun alles vorbei war. Die schöne Zeit die sie zusammen mit Haruka verbracht hatte erschien ihr wie etwas, das nie wirklich passiert ist. Sie trug immer noch das Armband, das Haruka ihr einst gab. Sie konnte und wollte sich nicht davon trennen. Michiru verstand selbst nicht wie das alles passieren konnte. Woher kamen diese angeblichen Liebesbriefe? Wollte ihr jemand etwas anhängen? Sie war unsicher und verwirrt. Langsam ging sie in ihre Küche und sah das Bild das sie einst von Sailor Pluto malte wieder vor sich. Es lag auf dem Boden. Sie hob es auf und legte es sorgfältig weg. Sie schaute sich um. Es herrschte das reinste Chaos in ihrer Wohnung. Schnell zog sie sich an und fing an aufzuräumen. Nach etwa 2 Stunden war sie fertig und erleichtert, es hatte sie abgelenkt und endlich fühlte sie sich besser.

Es war so als hätte sie auch ihre ganzen Probleme und Sorgen einfach weggeräumt. Plötzlich fand sie wieder die Stäbe die Sailor Pluto ihr vor langer Zeit gab. Sie setzte sich auf ihre Schlafcouch und schaute sie sich genau an. Sie fühlte die Last die ihnen verbunden war. Es würde alles verändern, ihr ganzes Leben und so viele Pflichten würden dazukommen.

„Ich habe doch eigentlich nichts mehr zu verlieren…." dachte sie sich. „und Haruka muss es ja nie erfahren. Ich habe im Moment keinen Grund, um es nicht zu tun." Sie schloss die Augen, legte Haruka's Stab auf ihre Couch und hielt ihren fest in der Hand. Entschlossen stand sie auf, hob ihre Hand in der sie den Stab hielt und fing an: „Macht der Neptunnebel…!" ihre Stimme zitterte. Sie war fest entschlossen, doch sie brach zu Boden und weinte enttäuscht. „Ich kann es nicht…" wurde ihr klar. „Ich kann es einfach nicht riskieren. Es tut mir Leid Sailor Pluto. Ich wäre sowieso keine große Hilfe im Kampf gegen das Böse…" sie schluchzte und wurde skeptisch. „Ich zweifle daran dass die Welt wirklich untergehen wird. Und ich glaube nicht das ich es wirklich aufhalten kann. Ich bin sicher, dass alles gut werden wird."

Sie erhob sich, steckte die Stäbe in ihre Tasche. Sie sollten auf den Grund des Flusses liegen, so wäre sie von ihnen befreit. Es war noch früh am Morgen als sie wieder auf der Brücke stand, an der sie sich vor sehr langer Zeit einmal das Leben nehmen wollte. Ein kalter Wind wehte durch ihr Haar. „Es ist lange her…" sie schaute zum Himmel und eine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange. „Ich vermisse euch immer noch…" Sie legte ihre Hand auf eines der eiserenen Seile die die Brücke hielten. Es war kalt und rostig, einige Sonnenstrahlen vielen auf ihre Hand. Sie spürte die angenehme Wärme, es fühlte sich an als ob jemand seine Hand auf ihre legte. „Dennoch…werde ich noch nicht zu euch gehen." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ihre Hand von dem Stahlsein und schaute wieder entschlossen zum Himmel. Die aufgehende Sonne wurde von einer großen, dunklen Wolke verdeckt und der Wind wurde kühler. Michiru fühlte sich plötzlich komisch. Sie ignorierte es und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach ihren Stab, nahm ihn in ihre linke Hand und wollte ihn gerade in den Fluss werfen, als sie einen schrillen Schrei hörte.

Sie schaute sich schnell um und sah wie ein kleines Mädchen auf sie zu rannte. „Hilfe! Ein Monster!" hörte sie sie rufen und plötzlich hielt Michiru den Atem an. Dem Mädchen rannte eine merkwürdige Kreatur aus einer anderen Welt mit langen Krallen und stechend roten Augen hinterher. Es hatte das Mädchen gerade erwischt als es nur einige Meter von Michiru entfernt war. Es fiel zu Boden und sofort packte das Monster es und hob es hoch. Michiru konnte sich nicht bewegen, doch sie musste etwas tun. Schnell hob sie ihre Hand und rief: „Macht der Neptunnebel mach auf!"

Ein helles Licht erstrahlte und Sailor Neptun war erwacht. Sie trug ebenso wie Sailor Pluto eine Art Matrosenanzug und erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an alles. Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit sie musste das Mädchen retten. Kein anderer war hier, nur sie konnte es tun. Entschlossen rief sie: „Neptun…Flieg!" Eine riesige Kugel aus Wasser traf das Monster und es stieß daraufhin einen Schmerzensschrei aus. Doch es war noch nicht vorbei. Es schlug nach ihr, doch sie konnte ausweichen. „Neptun…Sieg!" Noch einmal traf sie das Ungetüm und es schmolz zu einer merkwürdigen Flüssigkeit die sich daraufhin auflöste. Michiru atmete schwer und rannte zum Mädchen. Diese lag immer noch bewusstlos am Boden. Über ihr schwebte ein merkwürdiger Kristall. Michiru umfasste es vorsichtig. „Pass auf!" hörte sie plötzlich eine sehr vertraute Stimme. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um.

Es war Sailor Pluto. „Das ist ihr reines Herz, du musst aufpassen, es ist sehr zerbrechlich. Es ist kein Talisman, du solltest es ihr zurückgeben." Michiru war etwas verwirrt und benommen von den ganzen Ereignissen, gab dem Mädchen jedoch ihr Herz wieder und nahm es in den Arm und hob es hoch. Langsam öffnete diese ihre Augen, doch Sailor Neptun und Sailor Pluto hatten sich zurückverwandelt, so sah sie zwei einfache, nette Frauen vor sich die sie verwundert anschaute. „Alles ist gut. Du bist nur etwas von deinem Schulweg abgekommen" sagte Setsuna, die menschliche Form Sailor Plutos mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme. Sie brachten das Mädchen erst einmal ins Krankenhaus und ihre Eltern wurden sofort benachrichtigt. Es ging ihr gut, sie war nicht verletzt und konnte schnell nach Hause.

Es war schon spät am Abend und Michiru ging mit Setsuna in ihre Wohung. Dort standen sie auf einem Balkon und betrachteten die Sterne. Sie waren erschöpft und müde, hatten jedoch noch viel zu bereden.

„Wie konnte ich das alles nur so weit hinauszögern? Es ist meine Pflicht die Menschen zu beschützen und ich habe nur an mich selbst gedacht." fing Michiru an. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es war ein schwerer Schritt." Michiru schaute traurig nach unten und beobachtete die wenigen Autos die noch durch die Straßen Tokyos fuhren. „Haruka wird es wohl nie erfahren…" Sailor Pluto wusste was passiert war und legte ihr vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter und tätschelte sie leicht. „Ich kann verstehen wie du dich fühlst…" Michiru seufzte und betrachtete ihr Armband, das sie immer noch trug. „Tut mir Leid. Es ist vorbei zwischen uns, ich sollte damit klar kommen." Setsuna nahm sie in den Arm. Michiru lächelte. „Wie konnte ich dich nur vergessen? Du warst mir immer eine so gute Freundin." „Ach Michiru… Ich bin immer für dich da wenn du mich brauchst. Wie erging es dir als du deine Erinnerungen wieder bekamst?" „Es war ein komisches Gefühl…Es war so als ob eine schwere Last auf einmal auf meine Schultern fiel." Setsuna löste sanft die Umarmung. „Aber du hast richtig gehandelt. Dieses Monster…das sind Wesen aus einer anderen Welt, sie suchen nach reinen Herzen und den Talismanen. Doch wir müssen ihnen zuvor kommen." „Wozu brauchen wir sie?" „Wenn wir alle drei Talismane vereinen erscheint der heilige Gral und nur so können wir diese Welt hier retten." „Verstehe…" Michiru schaute zum Himmel. Der Mond war schon aufgegangen. „Sailor Pluto?" diese schaute sie verwundert an. „Es gibt weitere Sailor Kriegerinnen, hab ich recht?" Setsuna nickte. „Das stimmt. Ich konnte sie noch nicht ausfindig machen, aber sie sind hier in Tokyo." „hmm...Vielleicht sind wir ihnen schon einmal begegnet…" sagte Michiru lächelnd.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

„Haruka" eine klare liebevolle Stimme erklang wie aus dem Nichts. Haruka lag in ihrem Bett und schlief. Doch diese Stimme weckte sie plötzlich auf. Verwirrt und noch verschlafen schaute sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie erschrak als sie eine junge Frau vor sich sah. Sie sah elegant und hübsch aus und trug einen langen Stab bei sich und lächelte sie an. „Habe keine Angst. Ich werde dir nichts tun." Doch diese wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. War es ein Traum? Ja, das muss es sein. Wie sonst könnte man sich das hier erklären. „Haruka, hör mir bitte zu. Es war ein großer Fehler dass du Michiru abgewiesen hast." Haruka verstand nichts mehr und schaute sie verblüfft an. Woher wusste sie das? Was ging hier vor sich? Wer ist das überhaupt? Tausende von Fragen flogen ihr durch den Kopf, keine davon konnte sie logisch beantworten. „Mein Name ist Sailor Pluto ich kämpfe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. Genau wie du. Du bist Sailor Uranus."

„Was?" „Ich weiß du bist verwirrt. Das war Michiru auch…" Bei diesem Namen raste ihr Herz. „Wovon redest du?" fragte Haruka „Sie ist Sailor Neptun. Genau wie du ist sie auf diese Erde wiedergeboren, und nun wieder erwacht. Das solltest du auch." Sailor Pluto erklärte ihr alles aber es dauerte lange Haruka zu überzeugen. Sie war hartnäckig und skeptisch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass mich dieser Traum die ganze Zeit verfolgt hätte wenn ich bei ihr bleiben sollte. Hast du mir diese Vision gegeben?" Sailor Pluto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte dich schon viel früher besuchen, doch irgendetwas blockierte mich. Ich vermute es waren unsere Feinde, sie suchten unsere Schwachpunkte um uns dann anzugreifen. Sie hatten alles geplant. Sie haben es im Moment auf Michiru abgesehen. Du musst ihr helfen!" Haruka war entsetzt.

„Wo finde ich Michiru?" „Sie bekam einen Hinweis zu einem Talisman. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich bin mir sicher sie wird noch in der Nacht zum Stadion gehen und danach suchen." Haruka sprang entschlossen auf. „Ich muss zu ihr! Ich danke dir Sailor Pluto! Wir sehen uns wenn ich meine Erinnerungen wiedererlangt habe." Sailor Pluto lächelte und verschwand. Haruka zog sich schnell an und rannte aus ihrer Wohnung zum Stadion.

Haruka kam völlig erschöpft an, doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Noch konnte sie niemanden sehen. Plötzlich hörte sie einen schrecklichen Schrei, der von einem Wesen kam, das nicht von dieser Welt sein konnte. Es kam von den Umkleiden. Haruka rannte so schnell sie konnte auf sie zu. Der Mond schien hell und spendete ihr Licht. Sie öffnete die Tür und war geschockt. Sailor Neptun kämpfte gegen ein schreckliches Monster das dem aus ihren Alptraum ähnelt. Alles war verwüstet und für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich Harukas und Michirs Blicke. Haruka fühlte sich wie zu Eis erstarrt, doch sie musste etwas tun.

Vor ihr lagen einige Hockey Schläger, Haruka schnappte sich schnell einen und rannte auf das Unwesen zu. Sie schlug nach ihm, während Michiru eine ihrer Attacken ausführte. Doch es schwang seine Klauen und verletzte Haruka leicht am Arm. „Verdammt!" schrie sie auf. „Haruka!" diese schaute auf. Es war Sailor Neptun. „Hier!" sie hielt einen Stab in der Hand. Es war der mit dem sich Haruka in Sailor Uranus verwandeln konnte. Sie warf ihn ihr zu, und diese fing ihn auf. „Du musst einfach rufen: „Macht der Uranusnebel mach auf!" beeil dich!" Haruka wirkte verunsichert und zögerte. Sie wusste dass sie es tun musste und sie wollte es auch, dennoch hatte sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl dabei.

Doch Michiru blieb ernst „Mach schon!" Haruka schaute zu ihr, sie musste jetzt handeln, sie hob ihre Hand und rief: „Mach der Uranusnebel mach auf!" wieder erstrahlte ein grelles Licht und nun war auch Sailor Uranus erwacht. Ebenfalls wie die anderen Trug sie eine Art Matrosenanzug und ihre Erinnerungen erdrückten sie förmlich. Sie blickte zu Michiru und lächelte. Doch als diese gerade auf sie zu rennen wollte um sie in den Arm zu nehmen, schlug das Monster nach ihr und sie prallte mit großer Wucht gegen die Wand. Zwei hässliche, blutige Kratzer erstreckten sich auf ihren Rücken. Haruka konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, ihr Herz schien stillzustehen. „Michiru!" Tränen rollten ihr über die Wange und sie vergas ihre Wunde die ihr zwar immer noch Schmerzen bereite, jedoch nicht so starke wie dieser Moment es gerade tat. Plötzlich sah sie all die schönen Momente die sie zusammen verbracht hatten vor sich. Sie spürte wie rasende Wut in ihr aufstieg. Sie rannte auf das Monster zu, dieses tat es ihr gleich. Es schwang wieder seine Krallen, doch Haruka wich ihm geschickt aus. Nun machte sie sich bereit für ihre Attacke: „Uranus...flieg!" Doch sie verfehlte es. Aber sie ließ nicht locker. Sie nahm wieder einen umherliegenden Schläger in die Hand und warf es nach dem Monster. Dieses schrie auf und das war ihre Chance. „Das ist für Michiru! Uranus...sieg!" Jetzt traf sie das Wesen mit einem riesigen Feuerball. Es verbrannte sofort zu Asche. Sie atmete schwer, sie hatte ihre ganze Kraft in diese Attacke gesteckt.

Sie rannte sofort auf Michiru zu. Diese lag immer noch regungslos auf dem Boden. Haruka kniete sich zu ihr und nahm sie in ihre Arme, Michirus Kopf fiel nach hinten. „Nein…Michiru! Bitte verlass mich nicht! Bleib bei mir…" sie weinte, sie konnte es nicht zurückhalten. Einige Tränen fielen auf Michirus kaltes, bleiches Gesicht. „Michiru …Ich liebe dich doch…" Sie zog sie näher zu sich. „Es tut mir so Leid was ich dir angetan habe. Ich wollte dich doch nur beschützen und jetzt habe ich dich genau dahin gebracht, wovor ich dich eigentlich fernhalten wollte. Es tut mir so schrecklich…schrecklich Leid Michiru…vergib mir bitte!" Stille lag über sie. Haruka schaute Michiru hoffnungsvoll an, doch nichts geschah. „Tu mir das nicht an…" Haruka strich ihr liebevoll einige ihrer welligen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. „Sogar im Tod sind wir zusammen…" Sie küsste ihre starren Lippen, es war ein Kuss voller Liebe, doch Michiru erwiderte ihn nicht.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Haruka ließ Michiru los und richtete sich auf, doch das gelang ihr nicht ganz, denn etwas hielt sie fest. Es war Michiru die Harukas Hand festhielt und nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Haruka schaute sie geschokt an. „Haruka…" Michiru öffnete langsam ihre Augen, ihre Stimme war kaum hörbar. Haruka ließ sich wieder auf den Boden fallen und umarmte Michiru fest. „Michiru!" sie weinte. „Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren! Es tut mir alles so Leid. Ich war so dumm…" Michiru richtete sich vorsichtig auf, ihre Wunde blutete noch etwas, doch sie ignorierte den Schmerz, es war so schön wieder bei Haruka zu sein. „Es war auch meine Schuld, ich hätte dir von all dem früher erzählen sollen." Haruka schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns das alles bitte vergessen." Michiru lächelte und küsste sie. Haruka erwiderte den Kuss und beide konnten ihre Freude nicht unterdrücken sie lachten und Tränen der Freude liefen ihnen übers Gesicht. „Michiru, ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich je zu verlieren." „Das wirst du nicht Haruka, denn ich bleibe für immer bei dir, ich verspreche es dir. "

Michiru musste für einige Tage ins Krankenhaus um ihre Wunde heilen zu lassen. Die Ärzte waren verwundert und konnten sich nicht erklären wie es zu so einer Verletzung kam. Michiru und Haurka schwiegen zu dem Thema. Sie sagten nur es war ein Unfall. Eines Tages holte Haruka Michiru mit erleichterten Herzen vom Krankenhaus ab. Es ging ihr wieder gut und die Wunde war kaum noch zu sehen. Sie sprang Haruka in die Arme und sie küssten sich. „Michiru…" fing Haruka an. Diese schaute sie verwundert an. „Ja?" fragte sie neugierig. „Mir ist gerade eingefallen, ich habe noch ein Versprechen einzuhalten…"

Am nächsten Tag stand Haruka mit ihrem Auto, welches eine Art Cabrio war, vor Michiru's Wohnung. Sie wartete auf sie und lächelte als sie sah wie sie mit einem voll bepackten Picknickkorb und einem Rucksack aus der Tür stürmte und auf sie zu kam. Sie legte die Sachen auf den Rücksitz und setzte sich neben Haruka auf dem Beifahrersitz. Ihre Aufregung war ihr anzumerken doch sie lachte, schnallte sich an und wand sich an Haruka: „Kann es losgehen?" Haruka wurde etwas ernster, ihr Fuß trat schon die Kupplung durch und sie wollte losfahren. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" Michiru lächelte sie charmant an legte ihre Hand auf Harukas, welche auf dem Schalthebel lag und erwiderte: „Du bist doch bei mir, was kann da schon passieren?" Haruka war überwältigt von ihrem Mut und Vertrauen zu ihr und fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Ihr wurde nun bewusst wie sehr sie sie liebte. Sie fuhren los. Am Anfang überkam Michiru das Gefühl der Angst, doch sie schaute zu Haruka und sofort wusste sie dass alles gut sein wird. Sie fuhren immer schneller. Michiru spürte den Wind der durch ihr Haar wehte und fühlte sich frei. Sie verstand, warum Haruka dieses Gefühl liebte. Es war als wäre man selbst der Wind und alle Sorgen und Zwänge konnte man einfach vergessen. Michiru würde dieses Gefühl nie wieder vergessen, dass wusste sie.

Sie fuhren lange, bis sie weit weg von Tokyo waren, weit weg von den Sorgen und Problemen, für eine kurze Zeit wollten sie für sich alleine sein. Sie beschlossen in einem kleinen Dorf zu bleiben, das ziemlich friedlich wirkte. Der Duft von verschiedenen Blumen lag in der Luft und es gab viele Tiere die vergnügt auf den saftig grünen Wiesen grasten. Kinderlachen war zu vernehmen und der Klang von schönen Instrumenten, die vor Sonnenauf- und Untergang ertönten. Sie durften bei einer älteren Frau und ihrem Ehemann ein Zimmer belegen und bekamen dort etwas zu Essen. Sie lebten schon lange hier, ihre Kinder und Enkel waren vor vielen Jahren ausgezogen in die Großstadt, doch sie wollten lieber hier bleiben. Michiru spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich vielleicht auch hier zurückzuziehen wenn sie älter wär. Natürlich nicht ohne Haruka. Sie würden genau wie dieses Ehepaar zusammen leben und sich nie mehr trennen. Sie fand es beeindruckend wie die beiden schon fast 70 Jahre verheiratet waren und sich immer noch liebten wie am ersten Tag.

Michiru und Haruka aßen noch etwas und legten sich schlafen, sie waren erschöpft von der langen Fahrt. Michiru schmiss sich auf das Bett, es war ein Doppelbett mit frisch duftenden Kissen und sie fühlte sich geborgen. „Haruka, versprich mir dass wir auch irgendwann so leben werden wie dieses ältere Paar hier." Haruka lächelte. „Ich könnte es mir gut vorstellen." Sie legte sich zu Michiru und küsste ihre Stirn. „Haruka…kannst du dich noch an den Tag erinnern als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind?" Diese schaute auf. „Natürlich ich werde es nie vergessen." Michiru rückte näher zu ihr. „Ich könnte dir jeden Tag dafür danken, dass du genau in dem Moment bei mir warst." Haruka küsste sie. „Danke dem Schicksal, es hat unsere Wege zusammengeführt..."

Am nächsten Tag spazierten sie durch die Landschaft. Sie kamen an kleine Häuser vorbei, die aussahen, als seinen sie aus einer Märchenwelt entnommen. Später verbrachten sie noch etwas Zeit an einem kleinen See. Sie nahmen ihren Picknickkorb mit, setzten sich auf eine Decke die sie sich ebenfalls mitgenommen hatten und genossen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, bevor diese unterging. Sie beobachteten noch eine Weile die Sterne, doch als es kühl wurde machten sie sich auf dem Rückweg. Sie gingen diesmal einen anderen Weg und kamen an eine kleine Kapelle vorbei. Sie war schneeweiß und ihre kleine Glocke erklang. Michiru war begeistert. „Lass uns rein Haruka!" sie nahm diese an die Hand und zog sie hinter ihr her. Sie betraten die kleine schöne Kapelle, sie war leer. Michiru schaute sich um. „Es ist so schön hier." Haruka lächelte und schaute ihr verliebt nach, während sie auf den Altar zuging. Sie rief leise Haruka zu sich, diese kam auf sie zu. „Diese Kapelle ist so wunderschön! Schade das es in Tokyo nicht auch so eine gibt." Michiru sah sich noch lange um, doch es wurde spät. „Wir sollten gehen Michiru, sie wollen sie sicher noch abschließen." Diese seufzte. „Du hast Recht…" Sie gingen zurück, das ältere Paar schlief noch nicht. Sie saßen Hand in Hand auf einer Bank vor ihrem Haus und schauten sich den Nachthimmel an. Sie wünschten ihnen eine gute Nacht und gingen hinein. Haruka und Michiru zogen sich um und legten sich ins Bett. Sie redeten noch eine Weile, bis sie schließlich nach und nach einschliefen.

Michiru wachte langsam auf. Sie erwartete Haruka neben sich, doch sie war weg. Sie schaute sich um, neben ihr lag ein kleiner Zettel, die Handschrift kam ihr bekannt vor. Sie las ihn sich durch:

„_Komm um 18 Uhr zu der kleinen Kapelle. Ich werde da auf dich warten._

_Haruka_

_P.S vergiss nicht das Kleid anzuziehen was im Schrank hängt"_

„Was für ein Kleid?" fragte sich Michiru. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern eins aufgehängt zu haben. Sie war neugierig, sprang auf und öffnete den kleinen hölzernen Schrank. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie dort sah. Gestern war er noch leer, heute hang ein elegantes wunderschönes Kleid darin. Es war ein Hochzeitskleid. Sogar der Schleier hang daneben und in einer Schublade fand Michiru außerdem noch schöne weiße Schuhe mit kleinem Absatz. Sie weinte vor Glück und konnte es nicht glauben, auch wenn sie es sich schon gedacht hatte. Es war noch früh, doch Michiru konnte nicht warten. Sie ging erst in die Küche, dort fand sie die ältere Frau, diese schaute sie fröhlich an. „Guten Morgen!" sagte sie. „Ich glaube du hast schon herausgefunden was für ein Tag heute ist?" Michiru nahm sie in den Arm, sie war fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als Michiru und sehr zierlich. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass sie das wirklich für mich macht!" „Sie liebt dich nun mal sehr. Sie hat gestern noch lange mit mir über dich und den heutigen Tag geredet. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst wende dich ruhig an mich."

Die Zeit verging nur sehr langsam, Michiru konnte es einfach nicht abwarten. Doch dann war endlich der Moment gekommen und sie zog ihr Kleid an. Es passte ihr erstaunlich gut. Es hatte Ärmel aus feiner Spitze, der Ausschnitt war nicht zu tief und von der Länge her war es perfekt. Die Schuhe waren ihr etwas zu groß, doch sie steckte einfach je ein Taschentuch hinein und schon war dieses Problem gelöst. Michiru fragte sich wie ihre Hochzeit wohl verlaufen würde, doch sie vertraute Haruka. Außerdem wollte sie auch keine perfekte große oder pompöse Hochzeit, wie sie immer in Märchen beschrieben ist. Es war für sie schon perfekt, da sie Haruka heiratete. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, heute ist ihr Hochzeitstag. Wie oft hatte sie als kleines Kind davon geträumt und jetzt passiert es. Sie kämmte sich ihr Haar durch und trug sie dann zu einem Dutt zusammen. Es klopfte an der Tür, es war die ältere Frau. „Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte sie mit ihrer zierlichen Stimme. „Ja bitte kommen Sie rein!" Sie war erstaunt „Du sieht wirklich hübsch aus Michiru. Du erinnerst mich etwas an mich an meinem Hochzeitstag." Sie half ihr mit dem Schleier und verbesserte einige Kleinigkeiten. „Bist du bereit?" Michiru nickte entschlossen. „Ja das bin ich." „Du wirst es nicht bereuen." Sie brachte die Braut zur Tür.

Der Ehemann der älteren Frau wartete draußen auf sie und brachte Michiru mit seinem kleinen alten Auto zur Kapelle. Er half ihr raus und öffnete ihr die Tür der kleinen Kirche wünschte ihr Glück und schloss sie behutsam wieder. Michiru schaute sich um, Haruka stand vorne am Altar mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie trug einen edlen Anzug und wartete geduldig auf sie. Sie waren allein. Die Kapelle wurde mit vielen Kerzen beleuchtet und es roch nach den Blumen mit denen sie im großen Maß geschmückt war. Es herrschte eine wundervolle romantische Atmosphäre. Haruka drehte sich nun um. Sie war überwältigt von Michirus Schönheit. Diese kam lächelnd und mit kleinen Schritten auf sie zu. Der kurze Weg vom Eingang bis zum Altar kam ihr jedoch endlos vor. Als Michiru fast bei ihr war streckte Haruka, wie einst, ihre Hand nach ihr aus und Michiru führte, wie damals, ihre in Harukas. Es war genauso wie damals, als Haruka ihr half auf die sichere Seite des Brückengeländers zu kommen.

Haruka und Michiru standen sich nun gegenüber. „Michiru…" fing Haruka an. „Als ich dich das erste Mal sah, spürte ich dass uns etwas verbindet. Ich hatte seitdem von diesem Tag geträumt, dich endlich hier zu sehen macht mich unbeschreiblich glücklich. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens nur mit dir verbringen, mit dir an meiner Seite alt werden und nicht mal der Tod kann uns trennen, denn selbst da werde ich dich immer noch lieben. Ich verspreche es dir." Michiru war gerührt und lächelte.

„Haruka, ich möchte nicht wissen wie mein Leben verlaufen wäre wenn ich dich nie kennengelernt hätte. Es wäre ein schrecklich einsames Leben und keiner hätte mich auch nur halb so glücklich gemacht wie du es tust. Ich möchte bei dir bleiben und nichts soll uns je in Zukunft trennen. Jeder Moment soll uns nur enger verbinden. Ich verspreche dir ebenfalls, für immer bei dir zu bleiben und dich immer zu lieben." Haruka zog einen Ring aus ihrer Anzugjacke und steckte ihn Michiru liebevoll an den Finger. „Aber ich habe gar keinen Ring für dich…" gestand sie beschämt, doch Haruka lächelte und deutete auf ihre Hand an dem sie immer noch den silbernen Ring trug. „Du hast ihn mir schon gegeben." Michiru wirkte erleichtert und sie warf ihre Arme um Harukas Hals und küsste sie. Haruka fasste ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu sich. Seit diesem Tag, haben sie sich nie mehr getrennt.

* * *

Nach ihrer Reise beschlossen sie wieder nach Tokyo zurückzukehren. Nach dem sie ihre ganzen Sachen in ihren Wohnungen abgestellt hatten, gingen sie in ein Cafe das beliebt bei vielen jungen Leuten war. Sie bestellten beide einen Kaffee und ein Stück Käsekuchen. Sie saßen sich gegenüber und hielten sich gegenseitig die Hand und unterhielten sich lange. „Wir müssen uns nun ein neues Abenteuer suchen nicht?" Haruka grinste. „Sieht ganz so aus. Ich frage mich was uns noch alles so erwarten wird." Plötzlich wurden sie von einen schrillen Schrei gestört und überrascht schauten sie sich um und bemerkten den Tisch neben ihnen an dem 5 junge Mädchen saßen. Die eine hatte kurzes Haar und war tief in ihrem Buch versunken. Eine andere war ziemlich groß, trug einen Pferdeschwanz und Rosenohrringe. Das Mädchen neben ihr, hatte dunkles langes Haar und die Energie eines lodernen Feuers. Das andere Mädchen hatte langes blondes Haar und trug eine rote Schleife darin. Sie trank ihren Milchshake und tat so als ob sie das Gezanke an ihren Tisch nicht bemerken würde. Und zu letzt das Mädchen das den Schrei verursacht hatte. Sie hatte große blaue Augen und langes blondes Haar, das sie zu 2 Zöpfen gebunden hatte. „Rei!" rief sie und zeigte auf das Mädchen mit den dunklen Haaren. „Du bist immer so gemein zu mir!" „Was ich? Du bist doch die die angefangen hat!" zischte diese zurück. Haruka schaute Michiru an. „Michiru?" Diese lächelte, schaute sie mit einen Blick an, der verriet dass sie wusste was Haruka gerade dachte. „Ich glaube wir haben unser nächstes Abenteuer gerade gefunden."

ENDE

**Das war meine Fanfiction zu Michiru und Haruka. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich bedanke mich auf jeden Fall f****ür die reviews! Ich werde versuchen die Story auch mal auf englisch zu übersetzten (kann aber noch etwas dauern ^^') Ich werde noch weiter Fanfictions schreiben und würde mich sehr freuen wenn diese euch auch gefallen :D **


End file.
